


Cherry and the American Dragon

by PerkyGoth14



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Oddball, and Colette travel to Manhattan in New York to meet the legendary American Dragon who is the grandson of Drell's old friend known as Lao Shi. They are given dragon abilities and must solve a hunting mystery which alternates Cherry and Atticus's relationship and may even cost everybody their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were in Drell's office for their latest assignment.

"I hope wherever he sends us, he lets Oddball come too." Patch said about his niece.

"I just hope we make it back in time before Jessica's baby is born..." Atticus felt the same way.

"I'm sure we'll be back in time for your new born niece or nephew." Mo assured her strong boyfriend.

"I sure hope so..." Atticus pouted. Jessica and Christopher came to visit for the past month or so because Jessica wanted to be close with the family by the time her first child would be born and she wanted everyone to meet the newest member of their family and they were of course, overjoyed. Darla was very excited about becoming an aunt, Atticus was proud and supportive, and Jessica was emotional, due to the one being pregnant of course while Christopher was a little nervous about becoming a father.

Drell finally walked into his office as he bit into an apple and sat in his desk across from them. "Any of you been to Manhattan before?"

"I don't believe so." Patch said.

"That's your next mission, it involves dragons." Drell said.

"Uh, Drell, you do realize the only dragons in the universe are in Equestria, right?" Mo asked. "And those guys are kinda cocky... Except for Spike of course."

"Yes, but there are some humans who can transform into dragons, such as the legendary Lao Shi." Drell replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"And so can you thanks to your Equestrian medallion." Drell said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"All of us?" Cherry then asked.

"Try it." Drell told them.

Atticus knew the others wouldn't have their medallions, so he brought them out to those who didn't have them as he got his ready with Patch. "Are there any words we need to say?"

"Just say 'Dragon Up!' and you'll instantly become dragons." Drell replied simply.

"Okay then, Atticus, you do it first." Cherry said before backing up from him.

Atticus nodded, he then sorted out his medallion and closed his eyes so he could be surprised. "Dragon Up!" And soon the medallion glowed and he was surrounded by fire as he was starting to transform into his dragon form. His skin turned to a scaly blue and he suddenly had spikes on his back and tail and sprouted wings. He still seemed to have a flock of his brown hair and he didn't look as dangerous as an evil dragon and he had his medallion around his neck still. He had also gained more height and his muscles were big.

"Oh, Atticus, I like this side of you." Mo sounded aroused.

"How do I look?" Atticus asked before he saw he was bigger.

"Like you wanna eat me alive..." Cherry looked up before stepping back only slightly.

"Are most dragons this big in Manhattan, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Most of them..." Drell strained as he was squashed against the wall from Atticus's transformation.

"Oops, sorry, Drell." Atticus said. He then moved slightly.

Skippy came into the room with a silver platter.

"That's fine..." Drell said before falling backwards.

Skippy let out an audible scream and was flattened instantly by the warlock.

"You two okay?" Atticus asked.

Skippy gave a very weak and shaky thumb's up.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch looked to each other, then bowed their heads and shut their eyes. "Dragon Up!"

They soon transformed into their own dragon forms. Mo was a bright purple, almost lavender color, Cherry was a gloomy blue color, and Patch was all white, but had black wings and spikes. They all had wings and seemed slightly bigger in their new dragon forms.

"Dragon Down, Dragon Down!" Drell begged as he was getting more and more squashed.

Cherry giggled at his pain.

"Dragon Down!" Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry called out.

They were then humans again. Cherry giggled until she was then grabbed by her throat and held up against the wall roughly.

"Oh, so you find my pain funny, do you?!" Drell growled.

"Drell, put Cherry down." Atticus glared.

"Laugh at my pain, you are so lucky he is here!" Drell said through his teeth and dropped Cherry flat on the floor.

"The next time you try to hurt Cherry, I will go full dragon on you." Atticus glared.

"Easy, Tiger..." Drell smiled sheepishly, he then grabbed Cherry and picked her up, dusting her clean. "I was just messin' with her!"

"Cherry, remind my mother to stack me up with loads and loads of canned spinach." Atticus smirked.

Cherry gave a disgusted thumb's up.

"So when do we get to Manhattan?" Patch asked.

"Day after tomorrow, I suggest you pack now," Drell replied. "I'll be taking you all."

"Why?" Cherry asked. "Why, why, why, why do you take us everywhere?!"

"Would you like evil to take over worlds?" Drell asked.

"On second thought, I love it when you take us places, Drell," Cherry smiled nervously and sheepishly. "I wish you lived with us!"

"I just might." Drell smirked.

Cherry's eyes widened.

"You are all dismissed." Drell told the others.

They all then left his office to start packing.

"Going somewhere, dear?" Michelle asked.

"New York." Cherry replied as she had suitcases out with her closet door and drawers opened.

Michelle then sighed as she then picked out clothes for her daughter to wear.

"Thanks, Mom." Cherry said.

You're welcome, honey..." Michelle replied.

Cherry then played with her phone as her mother packed for her.

Meanwhile, Atticus was doing the same thing but allowed his magic to do the packing for him. Patch was stretching until he suddenly flew up from the magic.

Atticus kept using his magic and shut one case, then looked around. "Patch?"

"Help!" Patch muffled.

Atticus panicked and let Patch out of the case. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Next time, watch where you're pointing your magic!" Patch growled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Atticus tried to calm him down.

Patch soon yawned and got his stuff packed with his magic.

"Are you sleepy?" Atticus asked.

"What? No, I'm totally awake..." Patch smiled tiredly before yawning again. "Okay, Jessica's been keeping me up lately... What did she eat to make her so sick anyway?"

"She's going through the stages of pregnancy." Atticus said.

"By throwing up every morning like she has the flu?" Patch asked.

"She's fine, Patch, that's normal for a pregnant woman," Atticus promised. "And she didn't eat anything weird, the baby's just in her belly and when the time is right, the baby will come out of her stomach."

Patch winced. "Yuck..."

"I know, but it'll be a wonderful sight." Atticus smiled.

"I guess.." Patch shuddered.

Jessica was hogging the bathroom again as she wore her hair up in a high ponytail and came out as she held her large belly as she looked very weak and exhausted. Emily handed her oldest child a mint.

"Thanks, Mom." Jessica mumbled as she took it and ate it so her breath would be fresh and not pukey.

"No problem, dear." Emily smiled.

"I can taste breakfast from last week..." Jessica groaned.

"Go ahead and get on the couch, dear," Emily soothed. "I put some ginger ale and pretzels on the coffee table and there's some movies for you in the DVR."

"Thanks, Mom." Jessica smiled.

"Here, let's get you some help..." Emily helped Jessica to the couch.

Jessica then lay down on the couch with a weak and weary smile.

"Okay, your brother's going away for about a week with Patch, and Christopher's with your father at the market, and I'll be picking up Darla from Amber's," Emily said to Jessica. "You need anything, anything at all, just call us."

"Okay, Mom." Jessica smiled.

Emily kissed her forehead and then went out the door to pick up Darla from her sleepover. Oddball marched like a soldier by the couch and even gave a few salutes here and there.

"Oddball, what are you doing?" Jessica giggled.

"If the baby jumps out, I wanna catch it." Oddball replied. "Emily says the baby could come out any time."

"Um, that's not how that works." Jessica laughed to her little assumptions.

"Wait, what?" Oddball asked.

"We'll call the hospital for the baby-" Jessica tried.

"Is the baby sick?!" Oddball panicked. "Oh, no, how horrible! They haven't been born yet and they already have to see the doctor!"

Jessica sighed and face-palmed.

Atticus came downstairs with Patch. "We're out of here!"

"Wanna take Oddball with you?" Jessica smiled nervously due to Oddball's numerous questions and assumptions about the baby.

"Sure." Patch smiled.

"Yay, adventure!" Oddball giggled as she came to her uncle's side, then turned to her owner. "Jessica, you tell the baby to stay right where he or she is, I'll be right back!"

"You got it, Oddy..." Jessica replied with a hidden roll of her eyes.

"You have a lot to learn." Patch told his niece.

"Really?" Oddball asked. "Like what?"

Atticus then shut the door as they were on their way out.

"All these questions..." Jessica sighed. "Well... I wanted to be a mother..."

"You'll find out when you're older." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Oddball hummed in thought.

"Nothing can ruin this trip." Mo smiled.

"Um... Mind if I tag along?" Colette asked shyly.

"Why...?" Mo smirked and folded her arms.

"Uh, for support..." Colette smiled sheepishly.

"Sure." Mo said.

"Oh, thank you!" Colette beamed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain dalmatian puppy, would it?" Mo smirked.

"What?! Pff, no." Colette scoffed while blushing.

"Denial much?" Mo teased.

"Monique, dear, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go away for the week," Elizabeth came to her foster daughter. "Your father and I are going away this week for our second honeymoon."

"And let me guess, Aunt Sarah's coming over here?" Mo moaned in misfortune.

"No, actually, she's sick and can't make it, so I'm gonna need you to watch Junior for the week." Elizabeth replied.

"But, Mom!" Mo complained.

They soon heard a knocking at the door.

"Jim Dear, could you get that?" Elizabeth called as she was going to have a serious talk with Mo about this.

"Of course, Darling!" James called back as he went to the door.

"Mom, I can't watch Junior for the week, this is way too important." Mo said to her adoptive mother.

"I'm sorry, Monique, but my decision is-" Elizabeth was about to say.

"Um, girls; you might wanna come downstairs!" James called out.

Elizabeth and Mo looked to each other, then came downstairs to meet James to see what the hubbub was all about. Colette decided to go with them. And when they got downstairs; they saw a familiar figure who made Mo smile.

"Uh, can we help you?" Elizabeth asked. "We really need to get going in the next hour or so before our plane leaves."

"Uncle Planet!" Mo smiled as she ran up to him and hugged her biological superhero uncle.

"Hey, Mo!" Captain Planet smiled as he hugged Mo nice and tight, but not in a way to harm her of course.

"What can we do for you, sir?" James asked.

"Yes, we don't mean to be rude, but we have an important week ahead of us and we can't take the kids with us." Elizabeth sounded rushed as she nervously fiddling with her earring.

"That's what I'm here for, I'll watch over your little guy while my niece goes on her trip." Captain Planet told them.

"Oh, thank you!" Mo sounded pleased.

"Um, are you sure, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry, I'm great with kids," Captain Planet chuckled. "Just ask my friend Gaia."

"Um, you think you could become a 'uman-hay eing-bay' just in case anyone in the neighborhood shows up?" Mo whispered to her uncle.

"Got it covered." Captain Planet smiled before changing into some clothes he brought with him.

"Perfect," Mo smiled to that, then turned to her parents. "Looks like I can go away after all! Bye, guys, have a good time, bring us back some gifts!"

"We'll be sure to bring you and Junior back presents, Monique." Elizabeth said.

Mo hugged her parents. "Sorry, but I really gotta go!" she then grabbed her bags and rushed out with Colette.

Elizabeth sighed. "Sometimes I wish she were our real daughter... We could have a lifetime with her like we do with Junior."

"Yes, dear, I know, I know." James frowned.

James and Elizabeth shared a quick hug before they would leave for their trip away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Colette were now on their way for their trip to Manhattan. Oddball was coming along too, which surprised the ones who didn't know she was coming along.

"Why is she coming?" Cherry asked.

Patch sighed. "Jessica needs a little break."

"Hi!" Oddball smiled brightly to Colette. "You're that dog that Uncle Patch has a huuuge crush on, right?"

"Oddball!" Patch smiled nervously.

"So, you have a crush on me." Colette smirked at Patch.

"Um... Well, I..." Patch smiled bashfully.

"Ya wanna know something?" Colette whispered.

"What?" Patch whispered back.

Colette then kissed him as a surprise and smirked. "I have a crush on you back."

This caused Patch to smile while blushing.

Oddball giggled to her uncle and hopped around in a circle. "Uncle Patch and Ms. Colette, standing up a tree, Doing things that they shouldn't be~"

"Oddball!" Patch and Colette said nervously.

Oddball giggled, but then stopped.

"What did Drell say?" Mo asked.

"He said to wait on the bench and a ride would come for us." Cherry said as she then sat down on said bench.

"Well, I don't see our ride." Patch said.

"We probably have to wait..." Cherry moved her legs up across the bench, then took out a pillow and put it on the end and wrapped herself in a blanket with a small yawn, starting to drift off to sleep.

They then heard the honking of a horn.

"Sounds like our ride's here." Mo said.

"Yep." Atticus said.

Cherry lightly snored as she had fallen asleep. A cab rode up then and showed a not too ordinary driver at the driver's seat.

"Magical Cabs," Drell smiled to them as he looked from the front passenger seats. "Skippy will take your bags to the rear."

Skippy simply shrugged.

"Skippy...?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

Skippy looked like he really didn't want to.

"It's okay, I'll get them." Atticus offered.

"Thank you, Atticus." Drell smiled.

Atticus gave a half smile back and took everyone's bags and put them in the trunk for Skippy.

Drell got out of the cab and stood over Cherry. "WAKE UP!"

Cherry yelped and fell flat on the ground and nervously looked up to him.

"You can sleep on the way there, we got a lot of work to do, Missy." Drell told her, trying way too hard to be nice and gentle.

"Um, yes, sir." Cherry said.

"March!" Drell demanded.

Cherry got off the bench and went inside of the cab.

"Is it okay with you if Cherry has the window?" Atticus asked Mo. "Just in case she feels sick on the way, I don't want her to lean over you for the window."

"I don't mind." Mo said.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled to her.

"You're such a great friend." Mo smiled back to him in admiration.

"Well, she is my best friend." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back.

The three kids then got settled in the backseat with the three dogs by their feet. Cherry was lying against the window seat with a pillow and was wrapped around a blanket.

"Everyone ready?" Drell asked. "Good... DRIVE, SKIPPY, DRIVE!"

Skippy soon slammed his foot into the gas peddle. They were then going down the road, but then the cab seemed to be floating in the air as they were going into the sky and it zipped right into a swirling vortex.

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?!" Drell laughed.

"No, we didn't." Atticus said.

Drell laughed as they flew through the sky and were going through a magical portal. "We gotta meet Lao Shi first."

"And where can we meet him?" Patch asked.

"Leave that to us." Drell said as his hair flew against the gusting wind outside the window.

"Who's Lao Shi?" Oddball whispered to her uncle.

"He's an old friend of mine," Drell said. "Like old old."

"Old old?" Mo asked.

"Well, yeah, he's a grandfather now," Drell chuckled. "I used to hang around him in China."

"China, eh?" Atticus smirked. "You get to meet Mulan and Mushu?"

"No, unlike you and Cherry, you two are so lucky." Drell said.

"Did someone call me lucky?" Cherry mumbled, slightly waking up as she overheard that.

"Yeah, I did." Drell said.

Cherry yawned. "Why am I so lucky?"

"Because you got to meet Mulan and Mushu and then I got to meet them when you brought me with you to China." Atticus said.

"Oh yeah..." Cherry remembered before yawning again. "Back to sleep..."

Drell rolled his eyes at that, but then looked back to Atticus. "You may not know this, but Lao Shi's family is close with Mulan's... Maybe someday Lao Shi's grandson will meet Shang and Mulan's child if they ever have any."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Oh and you're dragon form is as strong as the Dark Dragon." Drell said.

"Dark Dragon?" Oddball whimpered. "Ooh, that sounds kinda scary."

"He is." Drell said.

Oddball gulped and shook a nervous chill down her spine. Patch and Colette then comforted her the best that they could since her parents or Jessica weren't there to do it for her.

"Good to know." Atticus said.

Cherry sleepily held out her hand.

"Again?!" Atticus groaned. "Really?!" he then took out a dollar and gave it to her.

Cherry mumbled in her sleep and took the money and put it in her shirt.

"What was that about?" Mo asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Atticus rolled his eyes at his best friend's mannerisms.

The drive seemed to last a while and they had one more hour to go.

"You think we should let them go to Udrogoth?" Drell asked Skippy. "I'm not sure if they even know what that place is."

"What is that place?" Atticus asked.

"It's a village from back in the Middle Ages," Drell explained. "It was well-known for the cases all around the world outside of it and Queen Glimma and King Throtkar had to leave their castle to fight it and left their children at home with Glimma's brother, Oswidge who was a wizard, and their children ran the kingdom until they returned... I believe some of your ancestors were there themselves."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Who were their children?" Mo asked.

"Candy was the oldest and took the throne, then they had a son named Dave who was attempting to become a brave barbarian hero, and their youngest was called Fang and she usually liked squashing bugs and being a down and dirty rebel, despite being a princess," Drell replied. "They even had their own pet dragon who they called 'Faffy', who was rather puny and could breathe lightning and they fought against nefarious foes like Chuckles, the Dark Lord Silly Piggy." 

The last bit made Cherry, Atticus, and Mo look to each other and burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, very funny." Drell said.

Skippy giggled himself.

"And I thought the legend of Galavant would be too much for them..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Anyway; are we there yet?" Oddball asked.

"Just another hour." Drell said.

"Can we take a break?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Cherry agreed.

"It would be nice to get something to eat." Patch said.

"Okay, we'll make one stop." Drell said.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"The things I do for you kids..." Drell sighed.

The magical cab then stopped at a magical drive-through in the sky.

"Well, hi there, welcome to Friar's Fat Boy, may I take your order?" a woman behind a stand asked.

"Isn't that a diner in those Shrek movies?" Cherry asked oddly.

"You know it." The woman smiled.

"Uh, guess I'll just have two chicken sandwiches and an order of fries, a medium Sprite..." Cherry shrugged, not really sure what to order. "Anything has to be better than a hayburger when I'm not a pony."

"Couldn't agree more." Mo said.

Drell ordered burgers for everybody.

"Yay! Meat!" Oddball smiled.

"Remember to take small bites," Patch advised. "You're not your Uncle Rolly or Budderball."

"Who said anything about Budderball?" Oddball blushed. 

"No one did, I was just saying..." Patch hid a smirk.

"Oh..." Oddball blushed.

The others lightly laughed to Oddball who smiled sheepishly. After eating their burgers, the magical cab then went through another portal and they were on their way to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in a small town store in Manhattan, there was a gray sharpay dog who was older than he looked with a red collar who was with a boy in a red jacket with blue jean shorts, gray and blue sneakers, and had spiky black hair with green tints at the top.

"So how long are these magical people staying in Manhattan again?" The boy asked.

"Should be about a week, kid," the dog spoke to the Chinese-American boy. "Looks like you're gonna have some friends to play with, I hear they can turn into dragons too."

"Awesome!" The boy smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that, they should be comin' in any minute now." the dog smiled back.

"So, can I tell Trixie and Spud 'bout this?" the boy then asked about his best friends knowing about the magical visitors.

"Sweet!" the boy cheered.

The Magical Cab then looked like a Taxi Cab and stopped in front of the store.

"Here we are, gang, New York, Manhattan." Drell told the others.

"Finally!" Atticus smiled.

"Breathe that air, guys, that's the smell of New York." Drell said.

Cherry took a breath and grunted. "Smells more like my brother's gym socks."

"So is this were we're meeting him?" Patch asked once he saw the shop.

"Yep, this is his cover basically," Drell replied. "His grandson usually comes here after school for dragon training."

Skippy then mumbled into Drell's ear.

"No, his granddaughter is trained by a woman named Sun Park," Drell replied. "She has double work as a Home Economics teacher at the grandson's school."

"Let's get inside then." Atticus said.

"Sure, just be sure to watch your--" Drell was about to warn Atticus.

"What?" Atticus asked. "Watch my what?" He then got his answer as he accidentally pushed too hard on the door causing it to come off its hinges and land on the floor.

"Nice..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Your strength." Drell sighed.

"Oops..." Atticus said.

"You're paying for that." Drell told Skippy.

Skippy simply pouted that he had to pay for the damage.

Drell then walked out with the others. "Let the meter run, this won't take long."

Skippy watched them go, then purposely ran up the meter to make Drell's pay be a lot more expensive than it would need to be.

"Hello?!" Patch called out.

"Anybody home?" Cherry also called.

"Lao Shi, get out here, you fire-breathing son of a gun!" Drell called with a laugh.

"Drell! Is that you?!" An elderly man's voice called out.

"Nah, it's your mama back from the dead!" Drell called with a laugh.

"Oh, you think you're so funny..." an old and tiny Chinese man wandered out and came to see him. "So good to see you again though..." he then smiled to the warlock. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Same, how's Susan?" Drell then asked about his daughter.

"Oh, she's just the same as well," The old and tiny Chinese man said before noticing what happened to the door. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHOP DOOR?!" he then yelled suddenly.

"That's a good question," Drell then smirked to Atticus. "Care to answer that question, Atticus?"

"I'm sorry about that, sir, I gave your door a little push with my strength, having to slightly forget about how strong I am." Atticus apologized.

Drell chuckled.

"Is this your son, Drell?" Lao Shi asked the warlock.

"I wish..." Drell mumbled before speaking up. "Erm, this is my prodigy; Atticus Fudo."

"He looks promising." Lao Shi smiled.

"I know..." Drell smiled.

Cherry nudged Drell and folded her arms, waiting for him to introduce her and the others to the old Chinese man.

"Oh, and these are Cherry Butler, Mo Brown, Colette Tramp, Patch Pongo and his niece, Oddball." Drell said.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Lao Shi bowed to them.

"Mo is Captain Planet's niece, Colette is Patch's girlfriend and he is a familiar now, and Cherry's my personal plaything." Drell said.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"Yeah and I try to stop him from torturing her." Atticus said.

"That just makes me wanna do it more..." Drell shrugged innocently. "We're here to see your grandson." 

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"One moment please..." Lao Shi said calmly before yelling out. "JAKE!!!" 

"Yeah, Grandpa?!" Jake's voice called back.

"We have visitors, get over here RIGHT NOW!" Lao Shi called.

Jake soon came into the room.

"Everyone, this is my grandson, Jacob Long," Lao Shi introduced. "Not the best student in school, but is what they call 'The American Dragon', only as of now, unknown to his father, a mortal man." 

"The American Dragon?" The teenagers asked, confused.

"His father is American and his mother, my daughter, is Chinese." Lao Shi explained. 

"Ohh." The teenagers said, now understanding.

"Teenagers..." Lao Shi sighed with an eye roll.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." Drell greeted Jake. 

"It's Jake." Jake corrected him as he greeted him.

"Whatever..." Drell shrugged. 

"Anyway, what's this all about, G?" Jake asked his grandfather.

"These four must help you with your final match against the Huntsclan," Lao Shi told his grandson, referring to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Especially with that final wish you made about that girl Rose you are sweet on to be never taken from the Huntsclan which separated her from her family at birth."

"I had to do that..." Jake sadly bowed his head. "I miss her everyday, and now because of that wish, she's with her parents, but she doesn't even remember who I am." 

"Well, wishes do have loopholes like contracts." Patch said.

"Like the rule bearer once said," Drell spoke up. "'Rules are rules, but loopholes are loopholes'. It's a rule."

"Wow..." Jake blinked at that, then looked curious. "But... Rose doesn't remember me because of the wish I made... She's gone... Dad doesn't even know our family secret."

"That's why we're here, kid," Drell said. "We're going to help you with the final battle with the Huntsmaster and make things right in your world and the magical kingdom." 

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"We're gonna give you the happy ending you deserve, kid," Drell came up behind Jake and put his hands onthe boy's shoulders. "Your father is also going to learn what his family is really up to."

"Seriously, how did Jake's dad never notice that his own wife is a dragon?" Mo asked.

"Actually, the dragon genetic skipped a generation, so Susan doesn't have any dragon powers," Lao Shi explained. "She even kept it secret in her high school days with that Johnathon character." 

"Wow." Mo said.

"Yes, someone tried to make it so Johnathon would know and it nearly put his future in jeopardy." Lao Shi gave a scolding look to his grandson. 

"How was I suppose to know that was going to happen?!" Jake asked trying to defend himself.

"Dude, you should never try to change history," Cherry said. "It's very dangerous! And I should know, my Uncle Emmett invented a time machine out of a 1980's sports car!" 

"Yes, we all know that." Drell said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him. 

"So, what are we waiting for?" Atticus asked.

"We strike after dark," the gray sharpay dog walked over, walking on his hind legs. "Your mission, if you mooks choose to accept it, will be to helps us out and destroy these magic hunters once and for all, if ya don't except it, you'll be turned into a mouse."

"A mouse?" Cherry seemed to glare at Drell for that threat. 

"We accept it." Atticus said.

"Good, we shall see you all here at the stroke of midnight tonight to get to work." Lao Shi said. 

"Shouldn't we show you our dragon forms before then?" Patch asked.

"Aw, yeah, this I gotta see!" Jake sounded excited. 

"Let us do it on the roof." Lao Shi said.

"Come on then!" Jake said as he led them upstairs.

The teenagers and dogs followed after.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Oddball beamed. 

"Sure is, kid." The dog said.

"Who are you anyway?" Oddball asked the older dog.

"I'm Fu Dog at your service," the dog smiled to her. "You're a little half-pint, huh?"

"I'm a grown up in spirit," Oddball huffed. "Jessica said so." 

"Sorry, sorry." Fu Dog said.

"Hmph!" Oddball stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be rude, dear, he didn't know any better." Colette told the young puppy.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Aunt Colette." Oddball smiled sheepishly. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have called her a half-pint." Fu Dog said.

"See that you don't, Mr. Fu Dog." Colette nodded firmly. 

"I won't." Fu Dog said.

Colette nodded.

Up on the roof...

"You guys better be careful so Rotwood doesn't see you." Jake said to his new friends.

"Who?" Mo asked.

"He's my teacher at school, he keeps trying to hunt me down because of my secret." Jake replied.

"Bet class is tough enough as it is..." Cherry hid an eye roll. 

"You better show them fast then." Drell said.

"Dragon Up!" the four called. 

And where after they transformed, Jake was surprised with how much bigger Atticus got.

"Whoa..." Jake was surprised the most with Atticus's dragon form. 

"I think we just found our Equestrian Dragon." Fu Dog said.

"Equest--What?" Jake asked. 

"Seriously? You never learned about Equestria?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, kid?" Mo added. 

'I've never heard of Equestria." Jake said.

"Some teacher you are." Drell smirked to Lao Shi. 

"I've been meaning to teach him about Equestria." Lao Shi said.

"I WIN!" Drell cheered. "I taught my students about Equestria before you did, you owe me fifty bucks!" 

Lao Shi rolled his eyes before he gave Drell fifty dollars. Drell snickered and kissed the money.

"Wait, we're not your students." Mo said.

"Actually, you are..." Drell smirked. "Ever since we first met and I control your fates, you all belong to me, and someday, I'll do the same with your children after you." 

"Drell..." Atticus glared.

"Well, it's true," Drell shrugged. "You could call me your Celestia, except you don't write me letters about what you learned about magic." 

"Alright." Atticus shrugged.

Drell smiled to him and ruffled up his hair. "Meanwhile, we'll stay at the Long residence as visiting family."

"It might take some convincing for my daughter and son-in-law." Lao Shi replied. 

Atticus soon brought out files, thanks to his magic. 

"Thanks, Atticus, this is why I favor you." Drell smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

Drell then smacked her in the face with the files. "Oops..." he said, obviously not meaning it. "Sorry, I didn't see you there..." he then bumped her with his hips, making her nearly fall off the roof. "Or there." 

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"Now, then..." Drell looked over the files.

Mo helped Cherry up so she wouldn't have a nasty fall. 

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"No problem." Mo smiled softly.

Cherry smiled back, then glared to Drell. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

"Excuse me, what was that?" Drell glared.

"Umm... Heh... Nothing...?" Cherry backed up nervously as he came forth to her.

"Sounded like you wanted to kill me..." Drell leaned over her.

"Who said anything about killing?!" Cherry laughed nervously. "I-I'd never wish for death on someone as big and scary as you... Or King Sombra..." 

This name caused for Lao Shi and Fu Dog to freeze up. Drell noticed that and glared to Cherry. Cherry winced and squeaked, nervously crouching up.

'I'll deal with you later..." Drell snarled before walking off to the other way. He then started to read the files over.

"What kind of files are those?" Oddball asked. 

"They are like a family files only fake." Patch said.

"Alternate personalities when traveling to other places." Colette added.

"Oh..." Oddball nodded in understanding now. 

"Yep." Atticus said.

"We use them a lot in places we're not familiar with." Patch smiled. 

"Nice." Oddball said.

"Don't worry, Lao Shi, we're in good hands." Drell told his old friend.

"I hope you are right." Lao Shi said.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Because I'm always right!" Drell replied.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that. 

"Yeah, yeah." Fu Dog said.

Cherry giggled. "I like this dog..." she then smirked to Patch, Colette,and Oddball, referring to Fu Dog.

"Yeah, yeah." Patch said.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Jake asked.

"As of right now, we're a new transfer family joining your school until further notice," Drell replied. "Of course, Cherry, Atticus, Mo and Patch will join you."

"Uh, the dog?" Jake pointed to Patch in confusion.

"Patch, if you would?" Drell summoned for the puppy's human form. 

Patch nodded before using his magic to change him into his human form. Jake flinched from the glow and saw Patch was now a young human boy.

"Well, Jake, what do ya think?" Patch smiled at his human form. 

"Wow." Jake said.

Patch smiled.

"That's pretty cool for a dog." Jake said.

"I'm no ordinary dog." Patch smiled proudly.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"This is going to be one interesting week..." Jake said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, the others returned to the cab to rent a hotel to stay at during their stay in Manhattan.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWE YOU 850 BUCKS?!" Drell yelled at Skippy, seeing his cab fare. 

Skippy simply smirked.

Drell hid a bat behind his back with a chuckle. "It's funny, you made me get the short end of the stick..."

Skippy giggled with his laughing.

"A-A-And you think you finally got me, huh...?" Drell laughed with him, then took out his bat. 'I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Skippy then ran as Drell chased him with the bat. 

Atticus soon grabbed Drell with one hand.

"This could be bad..." Drell said to the fourth wall before being yanked by Atticus.

"Quit chasing him." Atticus glared.

"Heh... What if I don't want to?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Then I'll start using you a club." Atticus smirked.

Drell's eyes widened. "Chasing Skippy is sooo overrated..."

Atticus then dropped him. "You better keep that promise."

"I will." Drell said.

Atticus then lay down on one bed. "Ahh... This is so comfy..."

"I thought so." Drell smiled.

"Yeah, hotel beds are pretty good, but there's still nothing like your own after a long while." Mo agreed.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

Oddball looked around. "How can I sleep without my basket?"

"You want your basket?" Patch asked. "I can make it happen."

"Pleeeeeease?" Oddball gave a cute smile.

Patch soon used his magic to make Oddball's basket appear.

"Ohh, thank you, Uncle Patch!" Oddball beamed.

"You're very welcome." Patch smiled to his niece.

Oddball soon went into her basket.

"Good night, kiddo..." Patch nuzzled against her.

Oddball smiled sleepily once she got comfortable and let out a small yawn. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..."

"You sure are." Patch smiled.

Oddball smiled.

"Get some rest, you've had a long day." Patch cuddled his niece until she fell asleep.

"Should we get some rest?" Mo asked.

"You guys had a long travel, it might be a good idea." Drell agreed.

"Thank you." Colette smiled.

"Come on, Colette, let's get comfortable." Patch smiled to her.

"Agreed." Colette said.

Patch then made a bed for them and they both climbed into it. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then slept in their beds, Mo shared with Atticus of course and they gave Cherry a bed all to herself. Drell then shared the couch with Skippy for the night. And where it was big enough for the two of them. Skippy was glad that the couch was big enough for them to share so he wouldn't have any struggles from Drell in the way of their night's sleep.

"Time to get some sleep." Drell said.

Skippy nodded in agreement, then was about to help Drell to bed. Drell then flopped back and already fell asleep. Skippy looked rather relieved to see that Drell was already knocked out and asleep, then fell asleep beside him. The rest of the night was peaceful until Atticus's eyes started to glow white.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus groaned in defeat as something happened to him while the others were able to sleep through the night okay. And where he started to have a vision. "Here we go..." he mumbled as he was taken into the vision.

And where he was shown to the fight between the Dark Dragon. 

'The Dark Dragon...' Atticus replied, then got ready to fight. 'You're no match for Atticus Fudo!" He then saw him and Jake ready to fight the Dark Dragon and where Mo, Cherry, and Patch were trying their best to help out.

Patch was running over and jumped high in the air until the dragon burnt him to a crisp.

'Oh, you did NOT!' Atticus glared for Patch's harm.

Mo and Cherry both tried to attack the Dark Dragon next. The dragon tried to breathe on them.

Cherry reached and took out a shield. "Where's Atticus?!"

"I'm right here!" Atticus replied, trying to walk over, but his feet appeared to be glued to the floor and he couldn't move anywhere. "No, lemme go!"

"We'll have to keep this big guy stalled until he gets here." Mo said.

"We are going to die!" Cherry panicked.

"Guys, I'm right here!" Atticus struggled to get free.

"Would you like to see your big strong friend?" The Dark Dragon smirked.

"Oh, when Atticus gets here, you're gonna be dead!" Cherry sneered at the Dark Dragon.

"Yeah, you're gonna wish you never met us!" Mo added firmly.

"Yeah, so, you better give up!" Jake added.

The Dark Dragon laughed darkly and diabolically at them.

"W-What's so funny?" Patch glared.

"Atticus doesn't work with you all anymore," the Dark Dragon mocked. "He's with the Huntsmaster now... Isn't that right, Atticus and Master?"

"Yes..." a dark voice belonging to a man with a dragon like mask which hid his face and only showed beady red eyes with armor, fur, and a scepter replied. "Jake Long's made me lose my original apprentice, Huntsgirl, her name was Rose, but he made a wish to change history, and I'll change everyone's destiny and make Atticus work alongside me and you will be nothing to each other and he will destroy you!"

"No, you're wrong!" Mo shook her head.

"Am I?" the Huntsman glared as he stepped aside.

Atticus had the Huntsboy uniform, but had his hooded mask down as he looked menacing.

"No, that's not me!" Atticus replied. "It can't be!" 

"Behold the newest member to my Hunts Clan." the Huntsman replied darkly.

"But he's a dragon too." Patch told them before covering his mouth.

"Yes, but I've changed his fate..." the Huntsman replied darkly. "Jake wished that Rose wouldn't be taken from me after her birth which made her become Huntsgirl and a normal girl in Millard Filmore Middle School, once I get what I wanted from you all, he is mine now and you all will never meet each other and become a threat to the evil of the magical kingdom and I'll rule the land!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Atticus called out.

"I'm afraid it is." Drell's voice came behind Atticus.

Atticus yelped out in slight surprise, then looked around. "Drell?" he asked, not able to find the warlock.

"Down here." Drell's voice said.

Atticus looked down to see a rather large gray tabby cat. He then began to try to hold back his laughter. 

"Okay, get it out of your system..." Drell rolled his eyes as he felt like he should've seen this coming.

Atticus then soon burst out laughing, finding this hilarious. Drell sighed as he rolled his eyes and waited for Atticus's laughter to die out. After a while of laughing; Atticus was done laughing. Drell waited.

"Okay, okay, I'm good..." Atticus wiped his eyes once he finished off his laughter. "Um, Drell, why are you a cat?"

"Because you turned me into one." Drell replied.

"I did?" Atticus asked.

Drell then turned back into his human form. "Yes..."

"Drell, what's going on here, I don't understand?" Atticus asked.

"It's a time for wishes in the magical world where each creature is given a wish, it will be temporary and they have only 12 hours to bring everything back to normal and unwish the wish or the wish will be permanent," Drell explained. "For example: Cherry wished you guys weren't friends... So within Jake's wish of Rose to not be taken from the Huntsclan, you took her place and the others are from an alternate universe where you're still friends."

"What? But I don't understand Cherry and I are still friends." Atticus said.

"Yes, but not for long." Drell replied.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"You'll find out..." Drell said. "Just don't make Cherry angry."

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell looked away mysteriously. Atticus saw nothing wrong, but then saw him disappear and everything faded to black.

"Okay? Why did it suddenly become pitch black?" Atticus asked.

"Because this vision is over." Drell's voice replied. 

Atticus opened his eyes and found him in the hotel room. "Oh, sure, now he tells me." he then groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

At around 6:30 in the morning, Drell woke up everyone so they could pose as students in Millard Filmore Middle School during their stay here.

"Alright, alright, we're up." Mo groaned.

"Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Drell clapped his hands. "Have you all memorized your new names?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry yawned. "I'm Zofia Hardle and that's my brother, Akito Jamison and my cousin Estelle, and we're new transfer students with you while you visit Jake's grandfather."

"Good." Drell said.

"I just don't understand why we have to have different names whenever we travel to different places with you..." Cherry yawned.

"For your own safety, it's part of the legends until the birth of your own children and I start sending them on adventures like I do with you all." Drell replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, great." Patch groaned.

"Patch too," Atticus reminded Drell. "He goes to school with us."

"What is with that dog and school?" Drell knelt down to the teenage dalmatian. "Why do you like going to school with humans so much? Wouldn't you rather stay here in the room all day with your girlfriend and niece and have fun doggy style?"

"No way, that's totally boring!" Patch replied. "I didn't get adopted by Atticus to live like a normal dog."

"Would you like to say that a little louder, I don't think your girlfriend or niece heard you." Drell said.

Patch looked over as Colette and Oddball slightly glared to him and he smiled bashfully. "I don't mean that in a bad way... I just mean my life used to be boring until Atticus adopted me and I met you guys."

"Really?" Oddball smiled.

"Oh, believe me," Patch came closer. "I mean, it was really a struggle with 98 of us, you should just be lucky it was just you, Little Dipper, and Domino, Oddball."

"I guess," Oddball shrugged. "But, sometimes... I wish I had a sister."

Patch chuckled to that. "Rosebud feels the same way sometimes."

Colette was now waiting for his answer for her. "Ahem!"

"Um, you're lucky too, Colette," Patch said to her. "Besides, before I met you, my life was REALLY empty... You've opened a lot of brand new doors for me."

"Aw!" Colette smiled.

"Dodged a bullet." Drell whispered to Patch.

"Oh, and what did you do with Hilda?" Patch slightly deadpanned.

"Touche." Drell groaned.

Patch gave a cocky smirk.

Drell then picked up Patch by his collar with a smirk. "If Atticus weren't here, I'd spill some spot remover on you." he then laughed until he then yelled out in slight pain.

Oddball growled as she was biting onto Drell's bottom. "Leave Uncle Patch alone, Mr. Drell!"

"That's my favorite niece." Patch smiled.

Drell groaned and pulled Oddball off. "You got a nice pair of jaws there, kiddo."

Oddball just glared to him. "Say sorry."

"I mean, you're good for a pup--" Drell started.

"SAY IT!" Oddball demanded.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry." Drell said.

"To Uncle Patch...." Oddball lightly growled.

Drell sighed and looked to Patch. "I'm sorry, Spot."

"PATCH!" Oddball snarled.

"Sorry, Patch!" Drell grew nervous.

"I accept your apology, Drell," Patch said before looking at his niece. "And Oddball, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"You shouldn't." Oddball smiled to her uncle.

Patch then hugged Oddball with one arm as she nuzzled against him.

"Come on, we're burning daylight!" Drell called. "Oh, Atticus, the principal of this school might interest you~... There's something about her that no one in the school knows about."

"And that is?" Atticus asked.

Drell whispered into Atticus's ear about the school's principal. "She's a mermaid detective."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Huh... I expected a total freak out expression..." Drell shrugged.

The school bell rang at Millard Filmore Middle School and the students were on their way inside. Drell came in with Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and human Patch into the school building. Skippy waited in the Magical Cab and played with Oddball to keep her entertained.

"So, where do we start?" Patch asked.

"We have to see the principal first!" Drell replied with a scoff. "DUH!"

Patch frowned. "Leave me alone, I'm a puppy at heart."

"It's true." Atticus said.

Drell rolled her eyes.

"Well then, let's get to the principal's office." Mo said.

"This way." Drell led the way.

Jake was at his locker and spotted his new friends and gave them a small wave. They waved back as they were on their way to meet the principal of the school who was secretly a mermaid.

"So then who's going to knock?" Cherry asked.

Drell picked up Cherry and knocked her a few times against the door and dropped her with a laugh.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"I couldn't resist." Drell shrugged.

Atticus sighed. 

"Come in!" a female voice called.

Drell opened the door and walked into the principal's office with the four of them. "Good day, Principal Descerto."

"Hello, ma'am." Atticus greeted.

"Hello, dear." Principal Descerto smiled, showing she was in a wheelchair and had a very long skirt which covered her feet.

"Why are you hiding your legs?" Patch asked.

Principal Descerto looked offended by that question. "Why, young man, I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Sorry, sorry." Patch said.

"Hmph..." Principal Descerto frowned firmly to him.

Drell soon closed the door he then closed the curtains so no mortals could see or hear what was going on.

Principal Descerto looked in surprise. "Sir!"

"Give it up, I know who you are..." Drell slammed his hands on her desk, looking her dead in the eyes. "You're on the hunt for the Kelpie."

"How do you know?" Principal Descerto asked.

"My name is Drell, I'm a warlock, this is Atticus, he's a Wiccan, Mo here is Captain Planet's niece, Patch is a familiar and actually a dalmatian puppy," Drell revealed. "Cherry is a dream-bender who doesn't need to be here, she's just annoying."

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"Atticus... Atticus.... Atticus..." Principal Descerto said to herself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Perhaps you've seen him in the newspaper or on the news." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Principal Descerto hummed.

"They're given different names here..." Drell gave the principal files on his 'students'. "They're here with the legendary American Dragon." he then informed, not giving away Jake's name to protect his family.

"Ohh." Principal Descerto said.

"Atticus here is Triton and Athena's nephew." Drell then smirked.

"And he's as strong as Hercules." Patch added.

"Oh, so I see..." Principal Descerto sounded surprised. 

"Don't worry, this is all confidential." Drell gave her a wink about their magical identities.

She was soon given the files of their fake identities. Drell then stood back. Principal Descerto looked over the files the best that she could.

"We should be fine, my little sister's an actress and she's amazing for her age." Atticus smiled.

"Well, let us hope you picked up plenty of acting skills from her." Principle Descerto said while reading the files.

"I do what I gotta do." Atticus smiled proudly.

Mo rolled her eyes with a smirk about her boyfriend's behavior. After a while reading all of the files, she then gave them their locker numbers and class schedules.

"So, you like the name Akito, huh?" Mo asked Atticus as they were going to be locker neighbors.

"Yeah, I really do." Atticus nodded.

"It's an interesting name." Mo commented.

"So's Estelle." Atticus smirked slightly to her.

Mo smiled bashfully. "It was my mother's name."

"In that case, it's a beautiful name." Atticus said.

"I always thought so..." Mo smiled shyly.

Atticus smiled back to her.

"So, then I better get one of the students to give you all a tour of the school." Principle Descerto said.

"Sounds good to me, make sure they're in good hands," Drell said. "I have a sneaky suspicion about that jock boy, he seems cocky and arrogant."

"Sound familiar?" Principal Descerto teased.

"Hey, you don't even know me, Little Fish Lady..." Drell snorted.

Principal Descerto soon called one of the students to give them the tour and where it was Jake.

"Uh, you wanted to see me, Principal Descerto?" Jake asked the principal as he came into her office.

"Jake, I'd like you to show the new students around the school if you would," Principal Descerto requested. "It seems like a good idea since their guardian knows your grandfather."

"Yes, ma'am." Jake said respectfully.

"Thank you, Jake, and be sure to give this to your teacher once you finish." Principal Descerto slid over an excuse slip to the dragon boy to pardon him for being absent or tardy during classes today.

"Yes, ma'am." Jake repeated, accepting the tardy slip.

"Thank you, Jake." Principal Descerto smiled.

"Come here, guys, you're gonna get the best tour of this school ever." Jake laughed as he left with the new kids in school.

Principal Descerto hid an eye roll as the door closed, then looked to Drell. "Have you ever found the Kelpie yourself, Drell?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who the Kelpie is," Drell replied. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong ocean?"

"I know the Kelpie is somewhere." Principal Descerto said.

"You'll find it soon," Drell reassured. "You can't give up... By the way, do you hide your feet?"

Principal Descerto lifted her skirt only slightly to show her mermaid tail. 

"How are you still alive?" Drell asked curiously.

"It's a complicated story, but this is why I took a wheelchair so I wouldn't have to show my legs." Principal Descerto replied.

"That makes sense." Drell said.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime." Principal Descerto smirked.

"Lady, I will smack you!" Drell threatened with her sassiness.

"You would never hit a lady, would you?" Principal Descerto said.

Drell stammered and looked wide-eyed to her and turned away. "Don't tempt me..."

"Yeah, yeah." Principal Descerto smirked.

Drell slightly growled at her, with his fists shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake showed the new kids all around the school and told them important things to remember. During, the tour Atticus accidentally bumped into a jock.

"Hey, watch it!" the dirty blonde boy glared at him.

"Um, sorry, dude...?" Atticus backed up slightly.

"The name's not dude, it's 'Brad Morton', remember that or I'll make ya." the jock threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Atticus glared.

"Oh, you've asked for it!" Brad glared, cracking his knuckles. "I'll teach you not to mess with 'The Bradster'!"

"Take your best shot." Atticus told him.

"You asked for this, hope you're on a diet for Knuckle Sandwiches." Brad threatened.

"Go ahead, make my day." Atticus stood bravely.

Brad growled as he then pounded his fist to punch Atticus in the stomach.

"I'm waiting or are you just going to stand there showing off how scary you are?" Atticus said.

Brad looked curious, but then growled and tried his other fist.

Atticus yawned as Brad attempted to hurt him. "Is that all you got?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN?!" Brad scowled.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." Atticus smirked.

Brad then tried it again, punching Atticus in the stomach with all his strength, only this time for him to feel pain in his fist. "Ow..." he struggled.

"Not so tough now, are we, 'Bradster'?" Atticus smirked to the jock.

"What are you packing in that shirt of yours?!" Brad glared out of pain.

"His skin, what're you packing in your head, air?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Who do you think you are?" Brad glared at the perky goth.

"Smarter than you'll ever be..." Cherry smirked darkly.

"I'd just give up if I were you." Atticus said to Brad.

Brad growled and stormed off to the nurse's office.

"That was pretty sweet, my man." Jake chuckled to Atticus.

"Thanks, it helps to have god-like strength and indestructible." Atticus smiled.

"Awesome, I'm strong like that when I'm a dragon." Jake smirked.

"Would you like to be strong like that all the time without having to go dragon?" Patch asked Jake.

"I dunno, I'd have to think about it, it'd be nice though." Jake shrugged.

"I'll help either way.' Atticus smiled to his new friend.

"You will? How?" Jake asked, interested.

"Well, think it over and I'll show you." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... Okay..." Jake replied with a small shrug, then decided to continue the tour.

Once the tour was over, the students were now in Professor Rotwood's classroom.

Drell then decided to take this time to get back to the hotel with Colette, Oddball, and Skippy.

"I can't believe I can't go with Patch." Colette frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Colette..." Oddball frowned with her. "I wanted to go too."

"Well, you two can't go because neither of you have magic." Drell said.

"It's not fair!" Oddball pouted. "I wanna be a fam... Ferm.... Fah..."

"Familiar." Colette said for her.

"Familiar like Uncle Patch!" Oddball then finished her sentence.

"Well, the only way that can happen is if you get magic like your uncle." Drell said.

"Can you do that for me?" Oddball asked.

Skippy smiled apologetically with a shrug, he didn't know himself.

"Oh, please, Mr. Skippy!" Oddball pinned him down and looked into his icy blue eyes. "Surely you know a way for me and Ms. Colette to be magic like Uncle Patch!" she then pouted and made her eyes look extremely sad with a small whimper.

Skippy's lips twitched as he tried to look away from her puppy dog pout.

"Please!" Oddball begged.

Skippy tried to block her eyes, but every time he looked away, Oddball looked the same way, he then looked up to Drell with a hopeful pout.

"Sorry; I'm staying out of this." Drell smirked.

Skippy gently put Oddball down on the floor and ran.

"Mr. Skippy!" Oddball chased after him.

Drell started to laugh as his friend was being chased by a puppy. Skippy hid into a corner and shivered. Oddball pouted and whined.

"Can you make her into a familiar?" Colette asked Drell. "Jessica's a Wiccan too after all."

"Yes, I can." Drell sighed as his fun had ended.

Skippy was in defeat, he really wanted to help Oddball, but he just couldn't, he didn't have enough power to do it.

"Oddball, please come over here." Drell told her.

Oddball looked over to the warlock and walked over to him. Skippy breathed in relief once Oddball was gone, he felt guilty for not helping Oddball; but he just couldn't do it.

"Alright, I'll turn you into a familiar." Drell told Oddball.

"Yaaaay!" Oddball cheered. "What does that mean again?"

Drell groaned and rolled his eyes. "You'll be an animal helper to your magical owner and you'll be able to go into the Netherworld and stuff like that."

"Awesome!" Oddball smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Just don't say I never did anything for you."

"My lips are sealed." Oddball smiled.

Drell rolled his eyes. "Now, before we get started, you are required to read this handbook..." he then conjured up a book and put it to the puppy. "You can read, can't you?" 

"Sorta...." Oddball's ears dropped. "Um... Not really..."

"You'll have to learn to read." Drell said.

"Come on, Oddball, I'll go over it with you a little," Colette put her paw around Oddball. "I can read a little, your uncle taught me."

"Cool." Oddball smiled.

"I'll help you some until Patch comes back." Colette smiled back.

"Thanks, Aunt--I mean 'Ms.' Colette." Oddball beamed.

"You can call her Aunt Colette, besides, she'll be married to Patch soon." Drell smirked.

"Drell!" Colette called sheepishly and in shock.

"Oops, I've said too much." Drell said.

"Yes, you did..." Colette covered her face sheepishly with her ears.

"So can I now be a familiar?" Oddball smiled.

"You have to go over the book first and agree to the terms and services." Drell replied.

"Okay then, we better get started then, Aunt Colette." Oddball smiled.

"Okay, dear." Colette smiled back.

The two of them started Oddball's reading lesson.

Drell looked at the time. "Ah, they must be having lunch right about now."

Skippy sighed as he then decided to get cooking for Drell.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the school...

It was around lunch time and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch came into the cafeteria for their afternoon meal.

"I can't wait to see what the food is like." Patch smiled.

"Probably not that good..." Mo shrugged about cafeteria food.

"Well, we won't know until we see what they have." Atticus said.

"Well, I'm always up for trying something new..." Cherry shrugged. 

They soon went and got their trays to see what food the lunch ladies had for them all. There were sloppy joes, lasagna, the salad bar, tater tots, milk cartons, bowls of fruit, and mushed up vegetables.

"I think I'm gonna love going to school here." Patch smiled.

"Is this even supposed to be food?" Mo stuck her tongue out in slight disgust. "This makes the cafeteria food look like Elizabeth's cooking."

"Trust me; the food is better then it looks." Jake said.

"If you say so..." Mo mumbled.

Cherry took the salad bar and put in what she liked in the salad, finding it a lot better than a sloppy joe or some lasagna. Atticus went for one of each food they had in the cafeteria for choice.

"Yo, Jakey, over here!" a female voice called out.

Jake turned and saw his two best friends in school already sitting at a table together.

'Those must be his friends.' Patch thought to himself.

Jake went to see the two already sitting as the new kids were in the cafeteria line.

Atticus was about to join them until a blonde girl grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," the blonde girl smirked. "You should sit with me and the other cheerleaders, not those total lame-os."

"No, thank you." Atticus glared, taking his arm away from her before continuing his way.

"Hey, come on, I'm pretty and popular..." the girl grabbed onto him again. "I'm Stacey Wintergrin, and you are...?"

"Not even remotely interested." Atticus glared again. "Now get out of my way!"

"Feisty, I like that in a guy." Stacey smirked.

"Hey," Mo firmly came in front of Stacey and blocked Atticus away from her. "He said leave him alone and I suggest you do that."

"Oh, and what're you gonna do, Butch?" Stacey taunted her, mocking her tomboy appearance.

Mo's eyes narrowed and turned a pure white and suddenly a black storm cloud came over Stacey and hit her with a bolt of lightning.

"Ow!" Stacey yelped in pain before the cloud disappeared before anyone could see it.

Mo then walked away with Atticus.

"Mo, I've never seen that side of you before..." Atticus said in shock and gratitude.

"Believe me, it was a surprise for me too." Mo replied.

"Just be careful next time, we don't know how these people will react if they see that you can do something like that." Atticus whispered.

"I didn't know it was gonna happen..." Mo replied honestly. "It's like my inner bad side just unleashed onto that girl."

"And where it looks like I have another warning to stay away from it." Atticus said.

Mo nodded to that. Atticus and Mo soon joined up to Jake and his two friends. Cherry was looking all around for a place to sit. Atticus and Mo then gestured for her to come with them and she then followed them. Patch soon followed afterwards.

Stacey glared, seeing the new students go over to a table filled with people that she thought were lame and where she was then shocked as she saw Brad's fist in a cast. "Brad, what happened to you?" she then asked the most popular jock in the whole school.

"That new boy hurt me by not even touching me, it just ain't fair!" Brad grunted in pain and anger towards Atticus.

"How did he hurt you without even touching you?" Another jock asked.

"I just punched his stomach and it felt like I punched a wall or a metal wall." Brad said put of pain while holding his bandaged fist.

"That can't be possible..." the other jock said. "And you're on the football team!"

"Maybe we should get him on our football team." A third jock said.

Brad looked angry about that offer and grumbled slightly.

Meanwhile...

Drell was checking his crystal ball for any paranormal activity around these streets of New York, knowing that many magical creatures usually ran amock after dark.

"Okay, I think I got it." Oddball said.

"I'll have your uncle go over it with you just to make sure." Drell smiled as he then collected the handbook for now.

Oddball soon grabbed the book.

"Gimme that..." Drell glared.

Oddball tugged on it with her teeth and let out a small playful growl.

"Drop it!" Drell demanded.

"No!" Oddball denied.

"LET GO!" Drell growled as he tried to get his book back.

"Oddball!" Colette was surprised at the puppy's behavior.

"I wanna read the book!" Oddball growled at Drell.

"You can't even read!" Drell glared back.

"I can learn, that's the only way to do it!" Oddball sneered at the warlock as she had a firm bite on the book.

"Just let it go, Drell." Colette said.

"It's MINE!" Drell struggled, then successfully pulled it out of Oddball's mouth.

Oddball growled sharply.

"Eww... Dog slobber..." Drell frowned. "Skippy, clean this up for me, will ya?"

Skippy took the book, then firmly pouted and bent down to Oddball's height and smiled as he gave it back to her. Oddball smiled as she accepted it.

"Skippy, you traitor!" Drell glared.

Skippy looked back innocently.

"Thank you, Skippy." Oddball muffled.

Skippy smiled and gently pet the barely spotted puppy.

Drell grabbed Skippy by his tie and started to drag him across the floor. "You and I are gonna have a nice little chat."

"Is he in trouble?" Oddball asked.

"It looks that way..." Colette frowned softly. "Poor Skippy."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Oddball said.

"Oh, it's not your fault, dear..." Colette soothed. "Drell just has a tough time dealing with certain things and has a funny way of showing it."

"He sure does." Oddball said.

"It's okay, dear, you still have me." Colette smiled comfortingly.

Oddball smiled back, then nuzzled with her. "I hope you and Uncle Patch have puppies."

"Oh!" Colette blushed slightly. "Any reason why?"

"I'd really like you to be my auntie." Oddball smiled.

"Aw!" Colette smiled.

Oddball smiled back.

"You're so sweet." Colette rubbed noses with the young dalmatian puppy.

This caused for Oddball to giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Oddball then looked at the time and squinted her eyes. "Hey, Drell, is that clock right?"

Drell looked with her to see it was nearly time for the kids to come back from school. "No."

"Ohh..." Oddball smiled in relief.

"It's about an hour slow." Drell then said.

Oddball panicked to that.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Drell laughed to soothe her. "It's okay, they're coming back..." he then looked away distantly. "Of course, I could be wrong..."

Oddball panicked again.

"Drell!" Colette growled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Drell laughed. "Relax, Mutt, your uncle and the others are on their way."

"My name is Oddball!" Oddball barked.

"Eh, all you dogs look alike to me..." Drell shrugged.

"How?" Oddball and Colette asked.

"Hmm... Don't know, don't care, I was never that fond of dogs..." Drell shrugged.

"Really?" Oddball asked.

"Yeah..." Drell rolled his eyes. 'Dogs are disgusting..."

Oddball and Colette frowned about that until there was a knock at the door. Skippy then weakly answered it.

"Uncle Patch!" Oddball beamed.

"Hey there, Oddball." Patch smiled.

"You were gone for 100 years!" Oddball pouted.

"Six hours..." Cherry corrected.

"Well, it felt like a long time..." Oddball whimpered.

"For dogs, hours feels like years." Colette said.

"Dogs are weird..." Cherry mumbled.

Oddball stuck her tongue out in response. Cherry did the same, making goofy noises while crossing her eyes.

"Cherry, behave yourself." Atticus said.

"But she--GAAAUGH!" Cherry groaned. "I hate being a scapegoat..."

"Whatever." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry growled and shook her fist at the warlock.

"I still can't believe those jocks wanted you on their team, Atticus." Mo said.

"Yeah, I'm flattered, but I dunno if it'll be worth it..." Atticus said in the chair and took out a soda. "That Brad guy seems like a real doofus."

"Well, it would be nice for you to show them up." Drell said.

"I'll think about it..." Atticus popped the soda and drank it. "So, what's for dinner?"

Drell shot a look at Skippy. Skippy sighed softly and went into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"We'll soon find out." Drell said.

Patch then turned back into a dog and smiled so he could then play with Oddball, knowing how much she had missed him.

"Yay!" Oddball smiled as she started to play with him.

Patch chuckled and played with his niece.

"So, while we wait for dinner to be ready, why don't you two entertain yourselves like you usually do when you flex your muscles, Atticus?" Drell smirked Atticus and Mo.

Atticus and Mo glanced to each other and turned red slightly.

"Figures..." Cherry mumbled as she lay on the bed as Drell paid attention to Atticus again.

"I only pay attention to you Cherry when I want entertainment of your pain." Drell said.

"Gee, there's a shock..." Cherry deadpanned.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "You wanna go?"

"Why not?" Cherry scoffed. "If I'm suffering, you'll only laugh in joy."

Atticus started to flex one of his muscles for Mo's entertainment. Mo giggled and squealed.

"It's a hard knock life..." Cherry mumbled with an eye roll.

"Do not start singing." Drell threatened.

"What if I do?" Cherry glared.

"I'll make your life miserable..." Drell challenged.

"HA! My life's always been miserable..." Cherry scoffed. "I'd like to see you try to take it up to eleven."

"Oh, I can." Drell smirked.

'Go ahead, make my day." Chery challenged.

"Drell, don't..." Atticus warned.

"No, Atticus, let him, let him have what he wants," Cherry replied, then looked to Drell. "Go ahead, I dare you."

Drell then glared at her before using his magic and where the bed she was laying on broke in two and she fell to the floor hard unable to get up.

"Owww..." Cherry whined anf groaned.

"Oh, Cherry, are you okay?" Mo asked. "That looked painful."

Cherry tried to get up, but gasped in pain. "GAH! Oww... It huurts... Everything huuurts... Atticus, why didn't you stop him?!"

"You dared him to do that and I thought you didn't want me to stop him." Atticus said.

"I WAS JOKING!" Cherry yelped. "You know how badly he can hurt me!"

"Uh-oh..." Drell bit his lip nervously.

"Well, you told me to let him do what he wanted, so you got it!" Atticus glared.

"That's not fair, you know how unlucky I am!" Cherry retorted. "Sometimes I wish you would be more considerate of my feelings instead of drooling over Mo like you do all the time ever since we first met her!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A SIGNIFICANT OTHER, UNLIKE YOU, LITTLE MISS DARKNESS!" Atticus barked.

"Now, now, let's all just calm down." Drell smiled nervously.

"Maybe I would've been better off if I had stood up for someone else in the orphanage..." Cherry glared.

"FINE!" Atticus glared. "If you think it's so easy to go back in time for us to stop from becoming friends, then you go right ahead, Cherry Butler, you make me mad, sometimes... Sometimes, I WISH YOU AND I NEVER BECAME FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Atticus and Drell soon went wide-eyed as he just wished for that exact thing and where it was going to come true. There were dark storm clouds outside which seemed to come after Cherry and Atticus's wish.

"No, this is what we were trying to prevent!" Drell panicked. "Skippy, shield us with your forehead!"

Skippy soon appeared in the room with a 'really?' face.

"What?" Drell shrugged innocently.

Skippy firmly frowned and looked like he was sick with Drell's crap.

"Okay, okay, then someone quickly, undo the wish!" Drell panicked.

Cherry and Atticus were mad at each other.

'So you have wished it, so it shall be...' a ghostly female voice said and suddenly, everything began to change.


	9. Chapter 9

We are then shown the orphanage where Cherry and Atticus grew up in, two figures were leaving their bundles on the doorstep. However, only one this time would be noticed, whereas one was placed on the doorstep, but as the other one was placed, someone instantly snatched it away and hid into the shadows after the door was knocked on to alert the care taker that there was a new resident.

"Oh, no, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really, really bad." Drell panicked as the wish was granted.

Skippy was about to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Drell yanked Skippy back. "This is all your fault!"

Skippy looked at him with a 'how is it my fault?' look.

"You know what you did!" Drell bonked him on the head.

Skippy flinched and pouted as he was abused by his one and only friend.

A dark figure came to Atticus as he was asleep in his basket and walked over to the Huntsmaster as he held the bundle and Atticus had something on his arm which he had not had before in his former life; It looked like a dragon tattoo of some sorts, but it was actually a birthmark. "Huntsmaster, we have a new member of our Huntsclan."

"Perfect." Huntsmaster smiled evilly.

The figure found a note attached to the male bundle. "'Please take good care of our little baby Atticus, signed -Loving and reluctant parents'."

"Oh, he'll be in good hands alright." Huntsmaster smirked.

"Shall he become our new Huntsboy, Master?" the figure asked.

"Yes, he shall." Huntsmaster smiled evilly.

The dark figure and the Hunstman then went away together to raise Atticus to be evil while Cherry was taken into the orphanage by the caretaker.

"Okay, Skippy, I don't blame you, I'm blaming Cherry for this." Drell said.

Skippy thought about it for a moment, then actually agreed to that. This time it actually kind of was Cherry's fault. We were then shown to the present and where they were still in the hotel, but with no Atticus this time and where Drell started to be hard on Cherry for what she made Atticus wish for.

"Sometimes I wish I was never born..." Cherry sounded even more dark than usual.

"Well, I wish you were born!" Drell wished so then her wish would be countered out before using his magic on Skippy so he could speak.

"Thank you, Drell and I wish Cherry, Mo, and everyone had memories, remembering Atticus and all the adventures they had with him!" Skippy wished.

"What're you doing?!" Cherry glared at them.

The clouds formed again and granted all three wishes and where one of them was countered out with none of them while the last wish was able to hit. Cherry and Mo shook slightly as they were being affected by the wish. Skippy smiled as he seemed to had saved the day. And where Patch, Oddball, and Colette seemed to do the same. However, Atticus did not seem to return.

"Be careful what you wish for." Drell told Cherry.

"Hmm..." Cherry merely hummed. She then remembered everything and what happened during her second fight with Atticus.

"That's the second time, Cherry..." Drell looked at his records. "You guys are dangerously close. You two need to stay friends."

"Whatever..." Cherry scoffed.

"W-We need to find him." Mo said, frightened for her boyfriend's life.

"Come on, guys, it's Atticus, he couldn't have gone far..." Cherry replied nonchalantly.

"According to my readings, Atticus's force with the Huntsclan is too strong and he's trapped until Cherry apologizes to him." Skippy looked at a magical orb he had carried in his hands.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"That's what I've found in my readings." Skippy said as he held the magical orb and it seemed to glow and show them all what Atticus was doing. 

Atticus was being trained to fight against all magical creatures like how Rose was born and raised to in the original timeline before Jake wished that she wasn't taken from the Huntsclan and the two had never met, much to his broken hearted misfortune.

"He seems different." Patch said.

"Cherry, you have to say sorry to Atticus," Drell said to the perky goth. "It's the only way we can get him back before the Dark Dragon takes over."

"But we changed time," Cherry said. "Shouldn't Atticus be able to take care of that or should we not have to worry about it since it's just me and Mo right now?"

"Do I seriously have to explain why you have to apologize to him?" Drell asked.

"Hey, it's not like he won't accept my apology," Cherry replied. "He's easily forgiven!"

"Let me show you what is going to happen when the Dark Dragon attacks and Atticus isn't on our side." Drell said before showing them the future in his crystal ball.

Cherry stepped back.

Skippy then shoved Cherry over to Drell to make her look with Mo and the dogs to see what could possibly go wrong. "Now look!" he then glared.

"Skippy..." Cherry was shocked at Skippy's sudden assertive nature.

"Just look, you'll understand why you need to apologize to Atticus." Skippy said.

Atticus was not strong as a god or even stronger, but he was stronger than the average boy and was smarter too. He looked like he was a very deathly and dangerous weapon despite being a mere human boy. With his help, the Huntsmaster would be able to destroy all magical creatures and the whole magical realm as we know it.

"Oh, no..." Mo frowned.

"He's unstoppable..." Cherry said.

"And it could be the end of the magical era as we know it if you guys don't make up." Drell said to her firmly.

Cherry didn't want to admit it, but this Atticus was not the same Atticus they knew and loved. SHe turned her head and put her hands into her face as she looked lost and in despair.

"Cherry, you need to make up with Atticus and now!" Patch urged. "Before this change becomes permanent."

"That's not my Atticus..." Cherry whispered softly and sadly.

"That's why you need to go and apologize to him." Drell said.

"This Atticus is a monster though, he might kill me..." Cherry replied.

"That's just a risk you're gonna have to take..." Drell replied with a small shrug.

"We'll go with you." Mo said.

Skippy nodded as he looked to the dogs and gave an encouraging look to Oddball.

"Me?" Oddball gestured to herself with a small smile. "Y-You think so?"

Skippy nodded once and put Patch and Colette beside her and smiled.

"Skippy's just saying that if they can do it, you can too, you truly are your uncle's niece." Drell nodded to the puppy.

"Aw!" Oddball smiled. "But wait, then why didn't he just say that?"

"His talking time is up." Drell replied.

Skippy frowned silently in defeat.

"Aww!" Oddball frowned.

Skippy gently pet Oddball.

Oddball licked Skippy's face. "I like you, even though you can't talk."

Skippy smiled and hugged the puppy back.

"But how do we find him?" Mo asked.

"You all have to disguise yourselves as bait..." Drell said and then pointed to their medallions. "That's where your dragon abilities come in, the Huntsclan hunts all magical creatures, dragons included, it's up to you and Jake to distract him and then lure him into a trap so you can let bygones be bygones."

"But what if the Dark Dragon appears while we're setting up the trap?" Patch asked.

"In that case, you can all say it was nice knowing Skippy." Drell said.

Skippy nodded before he gaped to Drell in slight terror.

"Drell!" The group glared at him.

"Hey, everyone needs a scapegoat..." Drell shrugged innocently.

"I nominate Drell to be the bait becase he's fat and juicy, all those in favor say 'Aye'." Cherry held up her right hand.

"Hey!" Drell glared.

"Aye!" Everyone rose their hands.

"Now just a minute!" Drell folded his arms. "I say 'Nay' and everybody knows, if I'm opposed to something, then it can't be, like when the president vetoes a bill so it doesn't become a law! Who's with me? Skippy?"

Skippy twiddled his fingers nervously. 

"If you value your life and safety, you'll agree with me..." Drell grinned darkly, leaning over him. Drell soon felt pain as Patch bit him on the butt. "GAH!" he bit his lip and sweated as he looked down firmly to the puppy.

Patch growled as he glared while biting onto Drell's behind to teach him a lesson. "You are not bullying Skippy anymore, he's your friend!" he muffled aggressively.

"Ooh, I love this Patch~" Colette sounded aroused.

"Oh, very well, I'll be the bait." Drell pouted.

"YES! FINALLY!" Cherry laughed insanely. "Finally, Drell gets his just desserts! I AM FREE!" she then laughed manically and ran out of the room in mass hysteria like a character from the Animaniacs.

"Could one of you knock her out before she scares one of the people?" Drell asked.

Patch magicked up a frying pan and walked out into the hallway. Cherry kept laughing until she was knocked out and fell flat on the floor. Patch smirked and pulled Cherry back into the room to calm her down so they could concentrate on their mission/adventure.

It was starting to get dark, they went to Lao Shi's shop and told him, Fu Dog, Jake, and Jake's mortal friends about what was going. However, as they were talking, someone came to the door. Jake, Trixie, and Spud gasped once they saw who was at the door. It was a familiar long blonde-haired girl with icy blue eyes.

"Who is it?" Oddball whispered.

"Rose..." Jake whispered in shock.

"Rose? But what is she doing here?" Mo whispered.

The others simply shrugged about Rose's presence, it was eerie and crazy to see her after Jake wished that the Huntsclan never took her at birth which then prevented from her meeting Jake, much to his chagrin.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know this sounds ridiculous," Rose said to Jake. "But I feel like I know you... I feel like we were destined to be together and we have to help each other defeat this Dark Dragon and save this Atticus boy before his heart is forever concealed and corrupted by the Darkness... Can I ask you all to help and trust me?"

"Sure." Mo smiled.

"Rose, how is this possible?" Jake wondered. 'I wished the Huntsclan wouldn't have taken you and then you moved away just as we first met."

"Things are coming into order, this is supposed to happen," Lao Shi said. "Jake, it is also time we tell your father about your mother's genetics inside of you."

"You mean, tell Dad that me, you, and Haley are dragons?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and we just have to hope he learns to accept it." Lao Shi nodded.

"Maybe he will." Patch said.

"I don't know..." Jake looked a little worried about that. 

"They're making me be bait for the Dark Dragon..." Drell pouted.

"I thought you were bait for Atticus?" Oddball asked.

"Either way, I'm sympathetic, right?" Drell asked.

Cherry blinked to him, then looked back to the others. "I suggest we all pretend to surrender to that Hunts Guy so we can lure them and Atticus over and then we get back at them, by... Umm... Uhh..."

Drell folded his arms with a smirk.

"We, uhh..." Cherry scratched her head. 

"Yes...?" Drell gestured for her to go on about her plan.

"Umm..." Cherry felt stumped.

"You guys don't have a plan?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Little Miss Genius here was covering that..." Drell taunted Cherry and even gave her a nudge.

Cherry glared to him, then sighed. "Look, we have five more days, four more tomorrow, let's just come up with something tomorrow and hope we're all still alive by then before we can have the Huntsmaster kill us all."

"Sounds good to us." Mo said.

"Okay, let's all get some rest then." Cherry said.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

They all went back to their respective shelters for the night. Trixie, Spud, and Rose spent the night at the Long house while the others went back to their hotel. Oddball couldn't sleep, she wanted to go over the handbook, and luckily fo her, Patch was also awake and decided to go over it with her since he knew how to read.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Oddball smiled.

"Let's go over this together then," Patch smiled as he opened the book for her. "So, you wanna be a familiar too, eh?"

"Oh, yes, Uncle Patch, I'd really love that," Oddball nodded. "I wanna have magical adventures like you do with Cherry and Atticus."

"Okay then let's start." Patch said.

Oddball smiled and they went over the handbook together until they would fall asleep and hopefully, Oddball would have this memorized so she could have her dream of becoming a familiar like her uncle, Salem, and even Mephista come true. Drell snored loudly and he seemed to kick Skippy in his sleep. Skippy was starting to get annoyed.

Drell kept kicking. Skippy then crawled out and went to sleep on the other side and smiled. Drell then poked him. Skippy glared and poked back. Drell then started to punch and jab him, looking angry in his sleep.

"Knock it off over there..." Cherry mumbled.

"He started it..." Drell replied.

"I don't care who started it, we're ending it..." Mo added.

"Keep it down we're trying to read here!" Patch told them.

Oddball nodded firmly.

"Now, where was I?" Patch looked back in the book. "Oh, yes, mastering your own personal magic... I'll have Uncle Salem tutor you on that."

Oddball smiled as they kept reading the book.

Meanwhile, in the Huntsclan's lair, Atticus was doing pull-ups until he was ready for bed and he looked determined and ready to kill some magical creatures for his new master.

"You are almost there, my son." Huntsmaster smirked.

"How soon until we can destroy those magical beings?" Atticus replied as he dropped down from his pole and looked anxious to work.

"Fear not, my son, the time to strike will be close." Huntsmaster said.

"Not close enough." Atticus narrowed his blue eyes in determination.

"Just have patience." Huntsmaster said.

Atticus nodded.

"Back to training in the room and get some rest." Huntsmaster then told him.

Atticus nodded, he then went into the training room as instructed and the operatives helped him, though some were extremely nervous and hesitant due to how strong the boy was. And where most had been injured from his training.

The Huntsmaster was impressed and pleased with Atticus as he was doing heavy training. "Soon, you'll be mine, American Dragon, you and the other magical creatures you are associated with, especially your grandfather..."

During his training, Atticus could have sworn he saw images of people and animals he had never seen before or at least, he thought so. The Huntsmaster kept watching Atticus at work. Atticus fought with pride, but then stopped and held his head.

"Why are you stopping?" the Huntsmaster demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, Father, I'm just a bit light-headed." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Huntsmaster wanted Atticus to work some more, but maybe some rest would do him some good. "Perhaps you have done enough for one day." 

Atticus nodded and went to his chamber to get some rest. Unknown to either of them; Atticus was starting to gain his memories of his life before the wish. He went to sleep with these, only thinking they were dreams, but they were visions. Meaningful and powerful visions...


	11. Chapter 11

Atticus even saw himself playing with his big sister on the beach.

"This is our home, it's called Beach City," Jessica told her baby brother. "Mom and Daddy say we have to move soon though so you can get your own room!" she then looked over. "Oh, look, here come the Gems!"

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a pregnant Rose Quartz walked over.

"Oh, Jessie, is this your baby brother?" Rose smiled, then picked up Atticus. "Hello there, you are a handsome young man."

Atticus seemed to only giggle.

"Why do you guys have to leave the city?" Amethyst frowned.

"Sorry, Amethyst, but Mommy and Daddy say that we need more room for Atticus..." Jessica frowned back. "We'll come and visit real soon."

"You better," Amethyst grabbed Jessica into a headlock and gave her a noogie. "I need my main girl back!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Jessica giggled.

"Oh, I hope my child is just as thoughtful and peaceful as you will be someday, young Atticus." Rose smiled to the baby boy. 

 

We are then shown a new house that was just sold to the Fudo family and everything was moved in and ready. Jessica held Atticus in her arms as Patrick and Emily told both of them where they would sleep and Atticus would be given his own room, but wouldn't be too far away and had a baby monitor inside with another one in Patrick and Emily's room in case he would cry whenever he needed one of them. It soon became dark and thunder clapped as a teenage figure came closer to Atticus.

The family was fast asleep until they heard rumbling and thumping. Atticus had been kidnapped! This of course devastated the Fudo family. And where this caused Atticus to tear up as he was taken away from his family. While Atticus was taken away, Jackson was comforting Jessica, though in reality, he was the one who had kidnapped her baby brother in the first place. Atticus began to almost have all his entire life flash before his eyes. He then saw himself as a growing boy with Cherry as they were in the orphanage library together, having one of their infamous debates from their books.

 

"This book is the best!" Atticus told her.

"What is it?" Cherry looked over. "Surely it's no Bailey School Kids."

"Nancy Drew." Atticus showed her.

"What is with you and detective books?" Cherry glared.

"Well, what's with youand supernatural books?" Atticus glared back.

The two then exchanged books and read each other's favorites to see the big idea and appeal. And where they both could see what the big idea and appeal were to the books. They both seemed to share smiles to each other as they shared their books. We then cut to a few years later. A rich looking man held his blonde-haired daughter's hand as she looked very sad and disappointed.

 

"I'm sorry, Ella..." the man told his daughter. "I miss your mother too, but it'll be okay."

"I just miss her so much, Father." The blonde-haired girl frowned.

"I know, Ella, it's okay..." the man did his best to soothe his daughter, then saw an orphanage come up into view. "How about a new friend to play with?" 

"Hm?" the blonde-haired girl looked up curiously.

The rich man walked into the orphanage, thinking maybe adopting a child would be a good companion for his daughter to cheer her up from the loss of her mother. He looked around for possible good children to adopt. Cherry and Atticus were in the library with their books as the other kids rushed out, eager to meet the one who had come to adopt. And where each one did look like they would be nice to adopt but the man looked at each child and didn't see the kindness or goodness in them all, except for two children that were reading.

 

"Who are those two?" the man asked.

The caretaker looked. "Cherry and Atticus, they are rather inseparable, like they are siblings."

This interested the man dearly. Cherry and Atticus looked up, curiously to the rich man.

"Hello, there," the man smiled gently. "My name is Lord Ben, who are you two?"

Cherry and Atticus gave their names.

"Would you two like to join my family?" Lord Ben asked the two.

"Really?" the two asked.

 

Cut to them moving in with Lord Ben and his daughter, Ella. It was a lot of fun until Ben had met a woman known as Nancy Tremaine with her two daughters from her previous marriage; Anastasia and Drizella.

"I can tell this lady isn't as nice as she's showing to our father." Cinderella told Atticus and Cherry.

"Not really..." Cherry had to agree.

"Same here..." Atticus added.

There were then mice around who then panicked and ran off. Nancy's cat named Lucifer chased after the mice and tormented them.

"Leave them alone, Lucifer!" Cinderella glared at the black cat.

Lucifer hissed and ignored her as he continued to torture the mice. Atticus seemed to scoop up the mice so they wouldn't be tormented by Lucifer anymore. Lucifer mewed and hissed at Atticus. Cherry then took out a whistle and blew it. A brown dog came in the room and snarled to the black cat.

"Get him, Bruno!" Cherry said, deciding to punish Lucifer by having the dog chase him.

Bruno nodded before starting to chase the evil cat. Lucifer mewed and ran off as Bruno chased him.

"That'll teach him." Atticus said firmly.

 

We then see Cinderella and Prince Henry coming back from their honeymoon. After that, came the Jurassic Park adventure and Cherry was reunited with her long-lost parents. And then came the day when Atticus met Mo and the Fourth of July and where he was reunited with his family and also when he was given the same strength as Hercules and then the day when he met and adopted Patch.

 

Atticus then sat up in his bed after those visions flashed through his mind. "I have a greater purpose!" He then covered his mouth, hoping the Huntsmaster didn't hear that. He looked around, then lay back down to get some rest after his big night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning...

Drell lifted Cherry's hand and put it in a cup of warm water with a devilish smirk. But his smirk soon disappeared once he saw her hand knocked down the glass of water. He then growled and then smirked as he then tried with Skippy. Skippy snuffled and slept cutely as he looked so adorable in his slumber. He then felt his hand being moved.

Drell stuck his tongue out as he put Skippy's hand in the warm water and snickered like an immature bully boy. He then stopped once he saw Skippy awake. "Oh, um... Hello..." he smiled sheepishly.

Skippy smirked to him. Soon enough, everyone woke up. Cherry yawned and stretched.

"Any ideas?" Drell asked her.

"Uhh... Sure... I'll tell you right after I shower..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"I have an idea!" Patch smiled.

"Or we could just listen to Patch's." Cherry grinned nervously.

"I agree." Drell smirked.

Cherry zipped down and came over to Patch's side.

"All right, boy, what's the plan?" Mo asked the dalmatian.

Patch started to tell them all his plan and where it still involved with Drell being the bait, but for more than just the Dark Dragon this time. Drell was nervous about being bait, but he listened to what the puppy had to say.

Meanwhile with Atticus and the Huntsclan...

Atticus woke up and looked ready on the outside, but on the inside, he wasn't so sure about doing this.

"Are you ready, my son?" Huntsmaster asked.

"Yes, sir, as ready as I'll ever be since birth." Atticus bowed loyally to his father figure.

"Perfect, then go get ready." Huntsmaster said.

Atticus bowed once more and went to get ready.

"A new beginning is about to start for evil..." the Huntsmaster sounded darkly proud.

Atticus began to get ready, but couldn't help feel he wasn't meant to be a Huntsboy.

"We strike soon!" the Huntsmaster told the others.

"Uh, but what about breakfast?" one operative asked.

"Fine, we'll have breakfast, but then we strike!" Huntsmaster told them.

"And cofffee?" the operative then asked.

The Huntsmaster sneered to him.

"Okay, whatever you wish, sir." the operative grew nervous then.

"Um, Father, may I ask you a question?" Atticus asked.

"What is it, my boy?" the Huntsmaster asked.

Atticus didn't know how to ask his 'father' about what his dream meant. He struggled about saying it or coming out to say it.

"Huntsmaster!" One of the Huntsboys called out.

"What is it?" the Huntsmaster focused on him, looking slightly annoyed.

"There appears to be a warlock trying to get inside." The Huntsboy said, referring to their location.

"A warlock, eh?" the Huntsmaster glared.

And where the huntsboy was right as Drell seemed to be using his magic to get an opening to the secret HQ.

"That warlock, he seems to be the strongest and most powerful..." the Huntsmaster smirked. "The perfect target for Atticus's efforts."

"It will be my pleasure, Father." Atticus said.

"Go make me proud." the Huntsmaster smiled.

Meanwhile...

Skippy looked slightly worried about Drell since they were friends and all.

"If this plan of mine works, Cherry might get a laugh out of this." Patch said.

"You so owe me for this, Spot." Drell glared.

"His name is Patch!" Oddball glared back.

"What. Ever." Drell rolled his eyes.

They then saw Atticus in his huntsboy uniform/outfit come out which caused them except Drell to hide. Drell looked slightly nervous and even gulped, but stood brave and tall.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Atticus demanded.

"The most powerful man in the universe." Drell crossed his arms.

This caused Atticus to hold his head as that seemed to make him remember about more about his true life.

"Come on, Atticus, I know you're in there..." Drell said through his teeth anxiously.

"H-How do you know my name?" Atticus asked while holding his own head.

"Okay, listen to me, this is serious," Drell put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're a lot more than you think you are, you are not evil, you are good, in fact, you beat the snot out of me on a daily basis for hurting your best friend!"

Atticus then went wide-eyed as more of his memories started to flow back and where a bolt of lightning from Zeus himself hit the boy which returned his incredible strength.

Drell flinched and looked up to the skies. "Uh, thanks, I could've done that by snapping my fingers!"

"Yes, but his gift seem to have returned up here, so I decided to give his gift back to him, besides, it looks like he's now starting to remember his whole life." Zeus said.

Atticus's muscles and height were now back to the way they were before the wish.

"I remember." Atticus smiled.

"Yes! The vision isn't going to come true!" Drell cheered.

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled.

Drell smiled back.

"But I gotta humor Cherry somehow." Atticus smirked before using his magic on Drell and turned him into a cat.

"Noooo!" the warlock yelped as he turned into a large tabby cat. "Mew..."

"Okay, Cherry, wherever you are, come on out, I got something to show ya!" Atticus called for his best friend, knowing she had to be around here somewhere. 

Cherry walked out, then saw Drell as a cat and laughed out loud at him. Mo, Patch, Oddball, and Skippy came out and reacted the same way.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Drell grumbled.

Atticus joined in the laughter before turning Drell back to normal.

Drell was still on his hands and knees and slightly twitched his nose, but looked very sore about being turned into a cat. "I'm just glad Salem didn't see that."

"Soft kitty, Warm kitty, little ball of fur~" Cherry sang to tease Drell.

"Ahem!" Drell glared.

Cherry kept laughing. Skippy tapped her shoulder and shook his head in a warning gesture to make her stop before Drell would do something to her. Cherry's laughter then died down and she then stopped.

"I knew I wasn't meant to be evil..." Atticus smiled in relief. "I just knew it!"

Cherry was then pushed over to Atticus by Drell so she could apologize to him. "What?" she then asked.

"You know..." Drell crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I do?" Cherry asked.

"CHERRY!" the others called.

"All right!" Cherry winced, then sighed as she shut her eyes while facing her best friend. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Cherry; I shouldn't have made that wish, can you forgive me?" Atticus asked.

Cherry gave a small smirk. "You're such an idiot."

"And you are as useless as Applejack." Atticus smirked back.

The two then laughed together and hugged each other.

"Wow, they really are like siblings." Oddball smiled.

"Sometimes I wish I could've been there when they had become friends, it might help me understand their friendship better," Patch replied. "I just don't understand Cherry sometimes."

"Same here." Colette said.

"Figures..." Cherry mumbled to them. "No one understands me."

"Okay, time to now use the same bait on Dark Dragon." Patch said.

Drell fluttered his lips. "If I must... I totally deserve it because of the bully I am... I don't mean to act bad... My mother just took her anger out on me and I was mad at myself for leaving Hilda at the altar of our first wedding, and Cherry's mother drove me crazy when we were growing up, THAT'S WHY I ABUSE HER ALL THE TIME!'

This shocked everyone around him.

Drell cupped his mouth nervously with a sheepish chuckle. "I mean--"

"You mean you only pick on me because you wished you could've done it to my mom?!" Cherry glared slightly. 

"Well, yeah, kinda..." Drell shrugged as he admitted. "I mean, your grandmother is the one and only Malovea Youngblood and even though your mom wasn't a witch, I couldn't touch her."

Luckily, no other wishes seemed to be granted.

"So, your mother abused you?" Mo asked.

"She wanted a daughter, but she got me instead..." Drell sighed, feeling his life was the worst thing in the world. "She made me sleep in the basement for centuries and pressured me about becoming Head of the Council... It became fun for a while though..." he then smirked to his friend. "Hi, Skippy..."

Skippy simply waved back.

"So..." Drell came behind him.

Skippy smiled nervously.

Drell then came to his side. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

Skippy pouted as he held his tummy. Atticus soon used his magic to bring up a steak for Skippy. Skippy stuck his tongue out as he took out a fork and knife, then ate the steak, rather violently due to how hungry he was.


	13. Chapter 13

After eating the steak; they began to continue their plan.

"Better?" Drell asked Skippy.

Skippy smiled in relief as he patted his mouth with a napkin, then started to eat the napkin.

"All right, what's next, Patch?" Cherry then asked.

"Easy, we get out of here and where Drell lures the Dark Dragon out and where then us and Jake fight off the Dark Dragon and where hopefully Rose will help us fight him." Patch said.

"Why do I have to be bait?" Drell frowned. "Aren't I sympathetic because of my tragic backstory?"

"You know him better than any of us." Patch said.

Drell sighed. "All right, all right..."

"Plus, you're the biggest," Cherry smirked. "You'll be a Thanksgiving meal for him."

"Gee, thanks." Drell groaned.

"I mean, just think!" Cherry continued. "We could baste you or put an apple in your mouth like with Pumbaa to use him as bait for the hyenas with Timon to distract them while we'd sneak in to rally up the lionesses and Simba would confront Scar..."

"Okay, we get it!" Drell glared.

"We could serve you with some nice juicy--" Cherry continued until Drell grabbed her by her throat and held her close.

"You are deathly close to me turning you into a mouse and eating you..." Drell smiled evilly. "I won't even hold back!"

"Drell, let her go or else I will turn you into a cat permanently." Atticus said.

"She's testing my patience..." Drell tightened his hold on Cherry and even smashed her against the floor over and over. "IF ANYONE SHOULD STOP DOING WHAT THEY'RE DOING, IT SHOULD BE HER!"

Atticus soon grabbed him by the throat so he could throat lift him. Drell then let go of Cherry. Cherry then fell and gasped for air.

"Atticus, keep holding Drell that way as we make our way to where the Dark Dragon is going to be." Patch said.

"Not too tight, okay?" Drell asked as he gently removed Atticus's hand. "I'd like to meet Hilda in time for supper."

"Okay." Atticus said as he kept his grip on Drell's throat, but of course didn't let him lose his breath.

"Okay, that's good enough, it's like how your grip used to be before I trained you." Drell nodded.

"I'm really sorry about this, sir..." Atticus replied. 

"What do we do now, Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked.

"We wait for the Dark Dragon to take the bait." Patch said.

"I know I'm not gonna like this..." Drell sounded nervous.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry said.

Drell glared to her sharply.

"Okay, let's hide out and keep an eye on the guys." Cherry said.

"Stay close with me, Oddball." Patch warned his niece.

"Yes, Uncle Patch." Oddball nodded.

Patch stood close to Oddball to protect her as they hid away from the Dark Dragon. Drell wheezed slightly and took out an inhaler and breathed through it to relax himself.

"He should be coming out any minute now." Mo whispered.

"I sure hope this works..." Cherry sighed shakily.

And where it did as the Dark Dragon came out towards his bait. 

Drell shivered nervously and he gave a small smile. "Come on out, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh, really?" The Dark Dragon smirked evilly as he came out looking bigger than Drell had intended.

"Oh, my..." Drell looked downright terrified, but smiled sheepishly. "Say... You must be the Dark Dragon's hatchling... I-I mean, you dont' look that big..." he then laughed nervously while trying to sound taunting, which of course, did not work. "I've heard nine out of ten dragons eat gemstones and not fresh meat, ya know...?"

"Well, while that is true, I'll be the first to eat meat." The Dark Dragon smirked.

"And Jake should be coming here right about now." Patch whispered.

"Let's not be hasty now!" Drell laughed nervously.

The Dark Dragon leaned in and sniffed him. "Mmm~... You smell like a warlock..."

"Don't be silly!" Drell clenched his teeth. "I-I'm one of those magician people from, uh, Las Vegas, yeah, that's right, I'm a mortal who happens to know magic tricks! Ya know, with the white tigers, white doves, pointless card tricks... Diamonds, hearts, spades, and those weird things that look like broccoli..."

But none of that seemed to change the Dark Dragon's mind.

"Okay, we need to strike now." Cherry whispered.

"Wait for it..." Patch whispered. "Wait for it..."

The Dark Dragon roared and lunged out for Drell. Drell screamed and ducked down, shivering, but then suddenly, Jake was in his dragon form and kicked the Dark Dragon in his stomach.

"Now!" Patch barked.

There was a tiny fuchsia colored dragon who was coming in.

"Haley, I told you to stay with Mom and Dad!" Jake glared at the little dragon.

"I know, but I wanna help your new friends!" the fuchsia dragon pouted.

"We don't need any help, little lady." Patch said.

"Wow, another talking dog!" the fuchsia dragon beamed.

"Haley, Dragon Down and get out of here!" Jake glared at the little dragon girl. "It's too dangerous!"

"Your big brother is right." Mo said.

"Aw, come on, please?" the fuchsia dragon didn't want to be snubbed out.

"Oh, sure then maybe you would like to fight that!" Patch told her as he pointed up to the Dark Dragon to show the young dragon who they were facing.

"Sure!" the fuchsia dragon zipped up to the Dark Dragon.

"Haley!" Jake flew after his younger sister.

"Does that child have no sense of fear?" Patch asked.

"Come on, Uncle Patch, let's help!" Oddball ran off.

Patch then bit her tail and held her back. "No!" he then muffled with a sigh, then took his mouth off of her tail. "What is with you kids and risking your lives to certain death?!"

"You do realize that we were like them when we were kids, right?" Mo asked.

"Who's we?" Cherry asked. "I was always safe!"

Drell backed away and hid with the others and held Cherry out in front of him.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"Okay, time for you all to do your parts." Drell said.

"But I'm not magic yet..." Oddball pouted.

"I promise, I'll help you out soon," Patch soothed his niece. "After this is all over, you'll become a familiar just like me."

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

"Where is Rose? She's supposed to be here too." Drell said.

Cherry looked around.

Rose was on top of a building and hopped down, swinging against a pole and then jumped in the air and kicked the Dark Dragon in the air and then landed in the bushes safely with the others.

"Rose!" Jake was impressed and surprised.

"Turns out I'm a gymnastics expert," Rose smiled to him. "I moved away because I was accepted into an academy."

"Time to Dragon Up." Atticus smirked in a good way before transforming into his dragon form.

"Gangway!" Cherry called. "Atticus is gonna Dragon Up!"

Atticus smirked as he then stood up straight and ready. "Dragon Up!" 

And where his transformation was a big surprise for Rose.

"What're you standing here for?!" Drell glared at Cherry. "Go and help your best friend kick some dragon butt!" 

"But, you told me to--" Cherry spoke up.

"MOVE!" Drell shoved her out. "MOOOOVE!"

"Whoa!" Cherry said.

"Mooove!" Drell pushed her.

Cherry fell to the ground as Atticus was in full dragon mode.

"Time to see how this guy deals with a couple of more dragons." Patch said.

"Be careful, Uncle Patch." Oddball said.

"Don't worry, 'Careful' is my middle name." Patch promised before zipping off to his owner.

Mo and Cherry soon joined them.

Oddball smiled admirably to Patch as he turned into his dragon form with the others to help Jake fight the Dark Dragon. 

A brown-haired American man was walking around, trying to look for his kids. "Where are those two?" he sighed. "They shouldn't be out this late at night..."

"Uh-oh, Drell, we might have a problem." Colette said.

"What now?" Drell rolled his eyes, then noticed the mortal man. "Oh, my... I'll deal with him..." he then walked off.

"No turning him into a grasshopper because he's a mortal!" Colette called as she waited with Oddball.

"I won't." Drell said.

"You better not..." Colette mumbled.

Drell then went up to the mortal man.

"Jake? Haley? Where are you kids?" Johnathon called for his children who he was not aware of were fire-breathing dragons.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but this is a restricted area," Drell came to Johnathon dressed like a park ranger with a clipboard in his arms and a pen in his hand. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"But my kids are missing!" Johnathon defended. "See, they usually stay in the house while the wife and I go out and--"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must leave now." Drell interrupted.

"Look, I know I'm violating, but I have to find my--" Johnathon said before looking up to see Jake and the others helping fight off the Dark Dragon.

"Oh, crud." Drell groaned.

Skippy was running for his life and sat on a bench for the bus and played a harmonica while tapping his foot as he waited so he could escape from any danger. He then saw someone coming. He looked over and gave a nervous smile.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my husband or children?" The woman asked.

Skippy blinked and gave a silent shrug with a nervous smile.

"Susan, is that you?" Johnathon called.

"Johnathan, I've been looking for you; I need to tell you something." Susan said.

"Where are the kids?" Johnathon asked.

"Never mind that," the Chinese woman told her husband. "Listen, this is about the kids, they--" she then looked up in shock and saw the red and fuchsia young dragons. "JAKE! HALEY!"

"Where are they?!" Johnathon looked with her, not aware that the dragons were his own children. "I don't see them!"

"Tell him now before it's too late." Drell said.

Susan looked to him.

"I'll explain later, I'm an old friend of your father's," Drell said, knowing very much about this woman. "Now go tell your husband about your heritage before it's too late!"

"Susan, what's going on?" Johnathan asked.

"Honey, just hear me out..." Susan sighed as she saw she had no choice. "Those dragons... They're your children."

"What?!" Johnathon gaped at her.

"Yes," Susan continued. "You see, my father is a dragon, it skips a generation, so I don't have the power, but Jake and Haley do. Jake works after school with my father for his dragon abilities while Haley sees Ms. Park."

This was a lot for Johnathan to take in. Susan knew she should've seen this coming, but she held her husband close as the kids were taking down the Dark Dragon.

"The legendary Dark Dragon..." the Huntsmaster came out and noticed. "And there are other dragons for my collection."

Drell came up behind the Huntsmaster to knock him out. The Huntsmaster then glared to him which actually terrified Drell. But before the Huntsmaster could do anything else, Atticus knocked Hunstmaster out after getting over to him at sonic-speed. Drell winced and looked in shock.

"Atticus, how could you?!" the Huntsmaster glared at his 'son'.

"I know about my real life, Huntsmaster!" Atticus glared.

"Excuse me?" the Huntsmaster replied.

"You heard him, weenie," Drell mocked the Huntsmaster. "He's not on the bad side anymore, he's on the path to good membership, starting with scum like you."

"Yeah!" Atticus glared.

"You're that warlock who made fun of me and the Huntsclan when I was a teenager!" the Huntsmaster recognized Drell.

"Oh, you bet your sweet butt I am..." Drell crackled his knuckles with a smirk. "And your hunting days of magical creatures are over!"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"By the way, you're gonna need an ambulance on standby." Cherry smirked to the Huntsmaster since Drell was going to beat him up.

"Better start dialing." Drell smirked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Mind if I help?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"For you? Anything!" Drell beamed to him.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Drell and Atticus then grinned as they took care of the Huntsmaster together.


	14. Chapter 14

After the Dark Dragon was defeated and the Huntsclan ran away in fear, Jake and the others Dragon Downed and showed their human forms.

Jake then looked in shock as he saw his mortal father standing right there and stared at him, his friends, and his little sister to see that they were dragons. "Um... Hey, Dad..." he then smiled shyly and nervously.

"Hello, sir." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Jake...?" Johnathon looked to his son. "Were you just a dragon?"

Jake sighed to that, then looked up to Susan. "Mom, we have to tell him."

"I know." Susan also sighed.

Johnathon looked to his family.

"We'll see my father first thing tomorrow." Susan promised.

"Don't worry, Dad, this'll be a good thing." Haley beamed.

Jake rolled his eyes at his perky younger sister.

"If you say so." Johnathan said.

"It'll be all right, dear, I promise." Susan replied.

With that, they all went to bed for the night.

"Oddball?" Patch called.

"She fell asleep..." Colette said as she carried her boyfriend's niece on her back. "But she had a lot of fun seeing the 'world's best uncle' in action."

"I bet she did." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled back and followed the others to their hotel to get some sleep. The next day was going to be the start of the truth for Johnathan. The birthmark on Atticus's arm disappeared and he now remembered who he truly was.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Mo smirked at Atticus.

"Mo!" Atticus's eyes glowed and he was about to hug her, but...

Mo somehow managed to pounce on top of Atticus and hugged him. "Dog-Pile!" she then laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Atticus was still able to stand and where Mo didn't care as long as she got to be with the one she loved. Mo nuzzled against him. 

"Atticus~" Mo and Atticus sang together suddenly. "Is my/your maaaaaaaaan~" the two then gave each other sweet kisses on the lips.

"Aw!" Colette smiled.

Cherry merely rolled her eyes to her best friend and adoptive cousin.

Patch tucked Oddball into her basket. "Sweet dreams, Oddy~"

"My uncle the superhero." Oddball smiled in her sleep.

"Eeyup..." Patch nodded as he kissed her good night and went to join at the foot of Atticus's bed to get some sleep.

And where he saw Atticus and Mo sleeping together and decided to sleep with Colette. Colette was fast asleep already. Patch then came next to Colette on the floor and fell asleep next to her with a smile. Colette then swayed her one ear out and wrapped it around the dalmatian right next to her. Patch smiled, happy to be close to his mate.

Colette seemed to smirk in her sleep. Patch chuckled quietly and nuzzled with her. Mo seemed to be half asleep as she started to feel Atticus's strong chest. Atticus held her in his sleep with a smile in his slumber. Mo nuzzled against him sleepily and giddily.

Drell smiled until he slightly shifted in his sleep as Cherry came over him to do something to him. "Something's wrong..." he then sat up quickly, then looked to Cherry. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Um... Well..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I was just making sure you were sleeping okay."

"You can't sleep, can you?" Drell asked.

"Um... Well..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"Cherry..." Drell smirked. 

Cherry sighed in defeat. "I wanted to prank you..."

"I knew it." Drell smirked.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"To bed." Drell told her.

Cherry pouted and stepped back. Drell then turned over to sleep. Cherry then tiptoed back and came into the other side of the bed and was about to take out a can of shaving cream.

"Don't even think about it." Drell said.

"Dangit..." Cherry frowned.

Drell smirked, then rolled over top of her. Cherry yelped and muffled, wiggling her legs out. Drell then smirked, but frowned as he seemed to have a dream about the past.

The next day...

Cherry was a bright blue color. Drell sat up, yawned, stretched and decided to take a shower.

Cherry gasped and regained her natural skin color. "Finally!" she gasped.

Atticus and Mo both woke up next as Mo felt her boyfriend's muscles.

Atticus smirked and looked down to her. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning, Hercules of the 21st century." Mo smirked back.

Atticus laughed. The two then got off each other and stretched.

"It's moooorning!" Oddball called and she jumped up in the air and tackled Colette and Patch to wake them up. "Wake up, Old Dogs! You can sleep when you're dead!"

"Okay, okay, we're up." Colette giggled.

Patch mumbled slightly.

"Your niece is awake." Colette smirked to her boyfriend.

"Before sunrise, she's your niece." Patch smirked back.

"You are starting to sound like Mufasa." Colette smirked.

Patch laughed and got himself up. "Okay, Oddy, we're up."

"Yeah!" Oddball smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Colette smiled.

Skippy pet and cuddled with Oddball due to her happiness.

Drell held his head after his shower. "I hope you all don't mind time traveling in your next adventure."

"Another one?" Cherry groaned and flopped back against the bed. "Can't we ever have a vacation?"

"Where are we going this time?" Atticus asked.

"Sometime, you'll be going to the kingdom of Udrogoth where your father and I grew up in with our friends, the children of Queen Glimma and King Throtkar." Drell replied.

"Who and who?" And the kingdom of what now?" Cherry asked.

Drell then grabbed her mouth and made it move in his fingers. "Kingdom of Uuuudrooogawwwwth...."

"Oww!" Cherry winced from Drell's manipulation.

"Get it?" Drell asked.

"Yes, now let go of my face!" Cherry groaned in pain. "I'm not going!"

"You have to, our future is at stake!" Drell replied. "Patty Cakes and I were just kids back then!"

"What do you mean by that?" Oddball asked.

"Um, don't worry about it," Patch said to his niece. "If you're around then, we'll help out."

Drell then came with the others after their morning and breakfast to check in with Lao Shi and his family. "So, how's your son-in-law taking the whole dragon news?" he then asked his old friend.

"Let's just say it has question after question after question." Lao shin said.

"Oh, boy..." Drell rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Well, we better get going. Your grandson was great."

"Where to now?" Lao Shi asked.

Drell whispered into the old Chinese man's ear.

Lao Shi's eyes widened. "So I see... Feel free to come along again very soon."

"Will do..." Drell saluted. "Take care now and send my love to family."

"HA!" Cherry mocked.

"Shut it." Drell glared.

"Make me!" Cherry glared back.

Drell snarled and stormed over and turned to wave to the old man. Lao Shi waved back as Drell took them all back home.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as they got to the Fudo house...

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Jessica? Darla?" Atticus called.

"We're back!" Patch also called out.

There was a note on the fridge.

"'Atticus, in case you guys miss us, teleport straight to the hospital, Jessica's water just broke, Love Mom and Dad'." Atticus read aloud.

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" Patch smiled.

"Yes, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Atticus beamed. "Ooh! The hospital!"

"Come here, Oddy!" Patch told his niece.

Oddball rushed over to her uncle's side so they could all teleport to the hospital to meet their family and its newest member.

As soon as Oddball came over to them, they teleported straight to the hospital. Drell and Skippy then took Cherry and Mo home before going back to their own home.

"Just breathe, sweetie, breathe!" Emily said as she held her daughter's hand while the doctor wheeled the wheelchair and Christopher was on the other side.

"I can't believe this is really happening, I can't believe this is really happening." Christopher said.

"Christopher, it's going to be okay, the world's not going to explode." Patrick soothed his son-in-law.

"I know, but I'm gonna be a dad!" Christopher flipped out.

Atticus, Patch, and Oddball soon arrived.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness you've made it..." Emily looked relieved. 

Jessica breathed nervously and nearly broke her husband's hand as they were close to the delivery room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Christopher screamed.

"It's okay, Jessie, we're all right here." Emily soothed.

"Yeah." Oddball added as she came up to her owner.

"Oh, Oddy, I'm so glad you're here..." Jessica smiled with tears in her eyes, but then yelled out in pain from the contractions.

"Oh, my..." Oddball frowned.

Jessica patted her lap gently. Oddball nodded and jumped into Jessica's lap as they were on their way into the delivery room.

"Sorry, no animals allowed." the doctor said.

"But she's family." Emily said since Oddball was Jessica's best friend.

"Please." Darla begged.

The doctor then sighed. "Well, all right."

The family smiled. Jessica was now on the bed and was yelling and screaming as she was going through labor and squeezing her husband's hand while her other hand was pounding on the bed. Christopher began to do all he could to go through the pain. It was very hard at times, but it would be all worth it in the end. Jessica yelled and screamed in agony. Oddball pouted, she hated to see her owner in such pain, but she was told that this was normal for humans to go through and she would understand a lot more when she was older.

After a while, the yells and screams in agony stopped.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

There was a tiny coo heard as the others looked to see a pink toned infant with a tiny tuft of blonde hair.

"Aw!" Oddball smiled.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked.

"Riley," Jessica replied softly. "Riley Jillian Anderson."

"She's our little bundle of joy." Christopher smiled.

"Hello, Riley." Jessica also smiled to their newborn daughter.

The baby girl gently cooed as she was wrapped up in her mother's arms before starting to cry slightly.

"Should we be concerned?" Oddball asked.

"She's a baby," Patch replied. "Babies cry."

Emily smiled to her new granddaughter. "It's so nice to meet you~"

"Hey there." Atticus smiled to his new niece.

Riley began to reach out to her strong uncle.

"Hey there, I'm your Uncle Atticus..." Atticus smiled to his newborn niece.

Riley then grabbed onto Atticus's pinky and tightened her grip.

"Whoa!" Atticus chuckled. "That's quite a grip you got there, Riley..."

Riley started to giggle again. 

Atticus wiggled his pinkie slightly. "Oh, no, I'm locked in combat with the great and powerful Riley!"

"Oh, she's such a little bundle of joy." Christopher smiled.

"She sure is." Jessica smiled.

"Ooh, I'm an auntie!" Darla was the most excited.

"This has to be the best day ever." Maisy smiled as she came in.

Jessica smiled fondly as she carried her baby daughter. Drell came into the room, he smiled at the sight, but he kind of had terrible news for his 'students'. This adventures was not quite over yet.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Oddball smiled.

Drell leaned against the door-frame. Riley looked up to Drell and her face crumpled up slightly as she let out a small cry. 

Jessica looked up. "Oh, hello, Drell, have you come to meet your and Hilda's goddaughter?" 

"No, I came to--" Drell was about to say, but then realized what the brown-haired girl just said. "Erm... Goddaughter...?" he then asked, sounding touched slightly.

"That's right." Christopher nodded.

"I... I... Oh, my..." Drell removed his glasses and put his palm to cover his eyes as his voice broke slightly. "I don't know what to say..." he was then heard sniffling.

"A 'thank you' might do." Darla smiled.

"Okay... Thank you..." Drell smiled.

"Drell, are you crying?" Patrick asked in slight surprise.

"No, I have allergies!" Drell replied with a sniffle.

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked.

Skippy walked in then.

Drell then grabbed Skippy into a suffocating hug and cried his eyes out. "Oh, Skippy, I'm a godfather!"

Skippy began to try to get free so he could breathe. Drell kept crying and holding onto Skippy tightly. Skippy tried to get out, but was trapped and took out a white napkin and waved it in surrender. Patrick came between the two and split them up. Skippy breathed in relief, then smiled thankfully to Patrick.

"You're welcome, Skippy." Patrick smiled.

"Hi, there!" Drell came up in front of Riley and started to tickle under her chin. "Cootchy, coochy, coo~..."

And where Riley started to stop crying and started to giggle.

"Oh, Emily, she's a lot like you when you were a baby..." Drell said.

"I see the Fudo lady genes are more powerful." Christopher chuckled about his daughter's features.

"But I don't get it, how come the baby has blonde hair and Jessica and Christopher have brown hair?" Darla asked.

"Genetics are funny sometimes, Darla." Jessica said wearily.

"Ohh." Darla smiled.

"You'll find out when you get older." Atticus said.

Darla nodded, then smiled to her new niece. "Oh, I wanna hold her~..."

"Yeah, let Darla hold her." Maisy smiled.

Soon enough, a familiar boy that the Fudo family adopted came in. Emily warned and taught Darla how to be careful with holding Riley and Darla nodded, remembering the best that she could as she held her new niece.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" the boy asked.

"Oh, there you are," Atticus smiled to his new brother. "We were wondering about you."

"Sorry, I got a little distracted at the gym." Casper smiled sheepishly.

"That's my boy," Atticus ruffled up the boy's blonde hair with a chuckle. "Hey, Riley, this is your Uncle Casper."

Casper smiled and looked over as he saw the newest member of their family. "Aww, she's so cute!"

Riley giggled as she seemed to like both Atticus and Casper more than anyone else. Atticus and Casper smiled to Riley as she smiled back to them.


	16. Chapter 16

A little while later, the others had to leave and Jessica would be ready to come home either tomorrow or the day after before they would get going on their own with Christopher to officially start their family.

"Okay, I think now is a good time." Drell said.

"Good time for what?" Oddball asked.

"Um, your adventure with Jake Long isn't exactly over..." Drell smiled nervously. "It seems that the Dark Dragon has seen all of you in progress and is on his way right here as we speak."

"Oh, come on!" Patch groaned.

"Sorry, not my rules..." Drell shrugged.

"So, we have to go back?" Atticus asked, a little hurt since he had just met his new niece.

"I'm afraid so." Drell nodded.

"Oh..." Atticus frowned.

"Besides, I have a feeling Jake might be up to that offer you gave him." Drell said to Atticus.

"Oh?" Atticus smiled hopefully to that.

"Let's get going then..." Drell smiled eagerly with him.

"Yeah, no time to waste." Patch said.

Atticus sighed and went to say goodbye to his family to continue his journey with the American Dragon.

"Please tell us this won't be long." Patch begged Drell.

"I'm afraid I don't know for sure, Spot." Dell frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Patch exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how life is sometimes..." Drell replied.

"Well then, we better get going." Mo said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Atticus felt bad about just leaving his family, but his responsibilities seemed to come first over his family.

"You're leaving again?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." Atticus sighed. "Duty calls."

"Oh, can't you stay just a bit longer?" Jessica frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Drell frowned.

"I'm really sorry..." Atticus said. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon!"

"Maybe." Drell added weakly.

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked.

"Come on, let's go." Drell sounded gravely serious.

"Jessica, I'll be right back." Atticus said before starting to pull Drell outside.

Jessica nodded as she gently cradled her newborn daughter. The family was asked to leave by a nurse anyway since it was time for a feeding lesson so Jessica would know how to feed Riley until she would have formula from the bottle.

Drell sharply sighed as he looked rather grave and slightly worried.

"Drell, what did you mean when you said maybe?" Atticus asked.

"The Dark Dragon is very dangerous, Atticus," Drell said. "He ate my sister."

"Wait... I didn't know you have a sister?" Atticus spoke up.

"Had a sister," Drell corrected in past tense. "She was supposed to be Head of the Witches Council after my mother retired, but she was killed by the Dark Dragon and I had to take her place..."

"But that's not fair, how could he do that?" Atticus asked.

"Heartlessness..." Drell replied softly. "The Dark Dragon feeds upon power... You could be next because of how incredibly amazing you are, Atticus Fudo."

"I won't even give a chance to kill anyone." Atticus said.

"I certainly hope so..." Drell held his shoulders as he looked dead into his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you."

"And you won't." Atticus said.

"I better not, because I'll be damned if anything ever happened to you..." Drell replied.

A while later, they were all ready to get back to Jake and his family. Atticus frowned sadly as he left his family to get straight back to work.

"So, Drell, if the Dark Dragon eats me, are you gonna celebrate?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Cherry, please..." Drell sounded like he wasn't in the mood to screw around with her for once.

"Come on, we better get going." Mo said.

"Will you though, Drell?" Cherry poked the warlock.

"No, I won't." Drell answered.

"I bet you'll have a lot of--" Cherry continued.'

"Cherry, this is no laughing matter!" Drell said firmly, turning back to her, looking her dead in the eyes. "Look, I know I give you a hard time and make your life miserable, but I actually care more about you than you think I do!"

This surprised Cherry and the others, well, except for Atticus, as if he had a feeling about that. Drell looked away from Cherry as he kept taking them back to the Long family.

After a while, they finally arrived back at the Long house. Jake was playing video games with Trixie and Spud. The three of them soon saw their visiting friends outside the window.

The doorbell then rang and Susan decided to get it. "Oh! What a surprise, I thought you all went home."

"We did and we were there for a short time only long enough for Drell to tell us that our adventure here with your son isn't done yet." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Susan sounded worried.

"Is he home?" Mo asked.

"Yes, he's right with his friends on the couch." Susan nodded.

"Mind if we come in?" Patch asked.

Susan allowed them in.

Jake came to his new friends. "Guys, what is it?"

"The Dark Dragon." the teenagers replied.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Susan looked rather worried. Drell heaved a sharp sigh and walked in as he was the most devastated about the Dark Dragon due to the story he had shared with Atticus.

A while later after finishing the game, Spud and Trixie went home due to how late it was getting and where Jake was now ready for Atticus's offer.

"We'll be right back, Mom, Atticus wants to show me something." Jake said.

Susan nodded to him and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, dude, show me what you got." Jake smirked to Atticus once they were alone in his bedroom.

"Give me your arm." Atticus smirked back.

"Um, okay?" Jake said, slightly confused before giving him his left arm.

Atticus then stretched his own arms and took Jake's arm and then worked his magic. And where he started to massage Jakes arm without breaking it and where Jake's muscles started to become bigger. Jake felt strange at first, but then soon, he felt a whole lot different, in a good way.

"You can thank me later." Atticus smirked with a knowing look on his face.

"Whoa! With these muscles, I feel invincible." Jake smiled as he liked his new body.

Atticus laughed to that. "You're welcome."

"Thanks a lot, man." Jake smiled as he hugged him with his new strength.

"No problem." Atticus smiled, hugging the American Dragon boy right back.

Susan decided to make a big dinner since they had people staying over.

"I just can't believe it the more I think about it," Johnathon said to his wife. "I mean, all this time, my children were part dragon!"

"And I'm so sorry we had to keep it a secret from you." Susan said apologetically to her husband.

'It makes so much sense though..." Johnathon said. "So, why don't you have dragon powers?" he then asked his wife. 

"It skipped a generation from me and my link went straight to Jake and Haley," Susan replied. "Hopefully my father's old friend Jasmine's son has the Te Xuan Ze link, then maybe we could introduce him to the kids and they could have a new friend."

"Not likely, Susan," Drell said to the Chinese woman. "I recently visited Jasmine myself and she says that her son Dennis so far doesn't have any sign of the link which means that she'll have to stay in Orchid Bay longer until the next one comes in line. I heard a rumor though from the grapevines that one of Dennis's future children will carry the link and she'll tutor them about the magical realm like how your father does with your son."

"That's good to know." Susan smiled.

"I was going to have the kids go to Orchid Bay to meet Jasmine, but I don't think there's really a point since her son doesn't have the Te Xuan Ze magic in him," Drell shrugged. "Oh, well, there's always the next generation."

They soon heard a door being taken off its hinges.

"What in the world?!" Johnathon yelped.

"ATTICUS!" Drell face-palmed.

"Sorry, Dad!" Jake called down to his father.

Drell soon had an idea why Jake called down sorry. "Hmm..." his eyes grew shifty.

Cherry snuck up behind Drell and was about to put a sign on his back. But she missed her chance as Drell went to where Jake and Atticus were. "Wah!" she fell to the floor.

"Atticus Fudo, did you just give your strength?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I do it to a lot of people." Atticus smiled.

"Fascinating..." Drell smiled. "I wish you were my son sometimes." 

"I know..." Atticus deadpanned.

"I'm just surprised you didn't make that wish during that day Atticus accidentally made his wish." Patch said.

"Eh, I thought Cherry had been through enough after nearly losing her best friend..." Drell shrugged innocently.

"That was nice of you." Atticus smiled as Jake tried to put the door back in place.

"Hey, I have feelings." Drell defended. 

Cherry then squirted some glue onto the stool that Drell would sit on at dinner.

"What're you doing?" Haley came behind the perky goth.

Cherry yelped and nearly dropped the glue and fell out of place, then looked back to the little girl nastily. "Minding my own business."

"Are you going to prank someone?" Haley smiled.

"Go play with your dolls or something, kid..." Cherry replied.

"Maybe I'll just tell~" Haley smirked.

Cherry's eyes widened and she gaped at the little girl. "You seemed so sweet the other night!"

"I have a devious side." Haley smirked.

"Why, you..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at the little girl.

Haley simply smirked at her.

Cherry groaned and put the glue down. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"What if I don't want to?" Haley smirked while folding her arms.

Cherry's left eye twitched, she then took out her wallet and took out a dollar bill. "Here."

"Five dollars or I start telling." Haley smirked.

"Five?!" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Better make it ten." Haley smirked.

"YOU LITTLE--" Cherry growled.

Haley took a deep breath.

"Fine, here's twenty!" Cherry gave her more money.

"Thank you." Haley smirked as she accepted the twenty dollar bill.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes, "Kids these days..."

"I almost got it." Jake said as he tried to place the door back in place.

"Here, lemme get that, Jakers." Johnathan came to his son. He was then surprised at his son's new look.

"Hey, Dad." Jake smiled sheepishly to his mortal father.

"Jake, how did you get so muscular?" Johnathan asked.

"Um, clearly he's been working out a lot with his grandfather's training, sir." Atticus smiled.

Johnathon pulled a face.

"Okay, look, I'm as strong as a god, if not more," Atticus decided to tell the truth since Johnathon now knew that he was raising a dragon hybrid family. "So I gave him a little boost."

"A little boost?" Johnathan asked.

"He's a wonderfully strong boy." Drell came behind the mortal man.

Johnathon yelped and flinched, looking back to him.

Drell giggled. "Typical mortal response... Reminds me of Diana Becker."

"Whom?" Johnathon asked.

"My 'sister-in-law'," Drell replied. "She was famous for marrying a warlock."

"Oh, um, that's good to know." Johnathan said.

Drell chuckled lightly.

Atticus smiled. "Nice to see you're in a better mood, Drell."

"It's the little things that make me happy..." Drell sniffled and wiped his eye slightly.

Jake continued to try to put the door back in place.

"Here, let me help you with that." Drell took the door, having a lot of experience in this department.

Atticus helped and with that, the two put the door back into place and fixed it up with their magic.

"Have I ever told you that I love you--" Drell smiled to Atticus.

"Like a son, yes, you have, thousands of times!" Atticus replied.

"Oh, right." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Atticus rolled his eyes with a slight smirk, then looked in warning. "How soon until the Dark Dragon comes?"

"He'll come when he's ready..." Drell replied. "I can't be too sure of when he'll strike, but get all the rest you can get."

"I sure will." Atticus said.

"And don't die..." Drell replied gravely. "I don't want anything to happen to you, or to Mo, Patch, and even Cherry."

"Even Cherry?" Atticus asked in surprise.

"Erm... No, I-I hope she gets eaten first!" Drell lied and looked away, biting his lip, looking like Applejack whenever she would lie due to being the Element of Honesty.

"You are a worse liar than me or Applejack." Atticus smirked.

Drell grinned nervously.

"You care about Cherry!" Atticus laughed.

"SHUT IT!" Drell gritted through his teeth. "I want her to DIE!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus said, unconvinced.

"Okay, so I care about her a little..." Drell folded her arms. "I just hate her mom... Little Miss Maleova Youngblood's adopted daughter..." he then scoffed in slight disgust of Cherry's mother.

"Why do you hate her mother?" Atticus asked.

"Because she's a spoiled brat!" Drell rolled his eyes. "She's not even a real witch because she was adopted by the greatest witch woman of all time! She shouldn't even have to raise Michelle, a magical creature can't raise a mortal, it's against the rules!"

"But, isn't Cherry's mom a skipped generational dream-bender?" Atticus asked.

"That's not the point!" Drell scoffed. "My mother was the Head of the Council! I should be the popular one! Not that stupid old Michelle Gaither!"

"No way, you're jealous." Atticus smirked.

"Jealous? Me?" Drell replied with a scoff. "Don't be stupid, Stupid."

"Don't make me use a truth spell on you." Atticus said.

"Blah..." Drell stuck his tongue out. "Maybe I am a little jealous... Rose Quartz told me to leave her alone."

"And I'm happy you obeyed her." Atticus said.

"Stupid Rose Quartz, never lets me have any fun..." Drell mumbled, folding his arms at the Gem woman. "And a foolish Gem who hooked up with a human."

"At least she'll always be with us in our hearts." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Drell blushed.

Atticus noticed that. "Did you... Like her...?"

Drell smiled shyly. "When Hilda and I weren't seeing each other for a while, I sorta developed a crush on Miss Quartz..."

*Flashback*

"I mean, I was there when they all first came to Earth back when your sister was just a toddler..." Drell narrated as we see a younger version of him wandering around the beaches to clear his mind about his nasty break-up with Hilda.

He then saw four figures.

"Who are those guys?" Drell asked himself as he hid behind the bushes.

The four Crystal Gems then came out and looked around their new area. Rose Quartz came out and her curly pink hair bounced as she looked around.

"Who is that angel....?" Drell blushed with hearts in his eyes.

"So, you had a crush on Rose Quartz?" Atticus's voice asked.

"SHUT UP!" Drell's voice snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus's voice said.

Drell shuffled his foot shyly, he then found a flower and picked it up. "Um... Hello, Giant Pink Woman..." he rehearsed to himself like a shy school boy. "I picked this flower because it's pretty and so are you..."

Unknown to him, Rose Quartz overheard his rehearsal.

"I mean, if you wanted to maybe walk around with me, I'm just getting over a bad break-up..." Drell continued shyly. "I mean, if you wanted--"

"Are you talking to me?" Rose Quartz stood over Drell, being taller than him.

Drell turned bright red and looked incredibly nervous. "I.... Uhh..."

"Because I would love to take a walk." Rose Quartz smiled.

Drell smiled shyly. "Of course..."

Rose Quartz giggled and took his hand to walk with him.

'She's holding my hand...' Drell blushed to himself as he walked with the Gem woman.

The two of them began to enjoy a pleasant walk on the beach. Drell smiled sheepishly while Rose smiled fondly to him.

End of Flashback

 

Drell smiled in a daze of his daydreamed about Rose Quartz as he talked with Atticus.

"Drell... Drell!" Atticus waved his hand in front of the warlock's face. "Anyone home?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, good times..." Drell chuckled.

"You sure has a thing for her." Atticus smirked.

"You just had to know her..." Drell smiled shyly.

"Dinner time!" Susan called out.

"Oh, boy, dinner!" Drell ran downstairs.

Atticus rolled his eyes and went with Jake to have dinner with the Long family.


	17. Chapter 17

Cherry took her seat, but then felt something squishy and looked down to see that she had sat in her own glue trap.

"You just sat in your own trap, didn't you?" Haley asked.

"But... I... You..." Cherry stammered in misfortune.

"I had to have a little fun with you, but don't worry, your trap will still go off." Haley smirked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "You little sneak..."

Haley soon went to her own seat. Jake, Atticus, and Drell came downstairs to take their seats.

"Thank you for having us, Susan." Drell smiled to the Chinese woman as he was about to sit down.

"No, no, Drell, sit right next to me!" Cherry piped up. "I mean... As a sign of my respect."

"Really?" Drell and Atticus asked, confused.

"Yes..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Um, okay?" Drell said, confused before coming over to her.

"Sit, sit!" Cherry patted the seat, but then winced as she squished against the glue and lifted her hand up.

Drell crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Uh... I can explain..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell smirked as he went to another seat. Cherry struggled to get her hand free as she was stuck.

"Want some help?" Atticus offered.

"Please." Cherry replied.

"How can you help her out of that sticky situation?" Drell smirked.

"I'll think of something..." Atticus replied.

"Sometime today, Atticus Fudo," Cherry replied. "This is the hand I write with!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I can harden the glue with my dragon fire and then break it with my strength." Atticus said.

"Owch?" Cherry winced at the mention of fire.

"Or we could use a spell." Jake said.

"I vote for spell." Cherry said.

"Is there a spell for glue removal?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Uhh..." Drell conjured up his pocket spell book and flipped through it. "Glue... Glue... Glue... Aha!"

"Did you find it?" Patch asked.

Drell waved his hand. "This might sting a little."

Cherry's eyes widened.

"You might wanna cover your eyes with your free hand." Atticus said.

Cherry covered her eyes. Drell then cracked his knuckles and pointed his finger in the air which then emitted a strike of lightning that struck the glue and Cherry's hand.

"OW!" Cherry yelped in pain, but her hand was finally free.

"There you are free." Drell smirked.

"You said it would sting a little!" Cherry complained.

"Well, it did for me when my mother did it to me." Drell shrugged.

"Alright, let's enjoy dinner." Susan smiled.

"What is for dinner, dear?" Johnathon smiled back.

"I made some steak, potatoes, and vegetables." Susan replied.

"Awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"What kind of vegetables?" Mo asked.

"Oh, mixed," Susan replied. "Mostly broccoli, carrots, and corn."

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Well, it looks great, Mrs. Long," Atticus smiled. "Thanks for having us."

And with that, they all started to eat their dinner. And where Atticus had the most vegetables along with Jake. Patch kept a close eye and ear out for the Dark Dragon just to be safe.

"Anything?" Drell whispered.

"Nothing yet, but I'll keep listening in." Patch vowed as he kept one ear up in the air.

"Great." Drell said.

Patch nodded as he kept one ear out for any activity.

"This food is delicious." Mo smiled.

Susan smiled thankfully.

After dinner, it was time for bed, but Patch couldn't sleep as he kept an ear and eye out for the Dark Dragon.

"Uncle Patch, maybe he won't come tonight, get some sleep." Oddball pouted.

"Maybe you're right, Oddball." Patch said.

"Come to bed, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

"Alright." Patch smiled.

Oddball smiled back and climbed into her basket for the night. Patch soon went over to Colette.

Colette looked out the window, then turned to him with a smile. "Oddball go to sleep?"

"Yeah, she's good now," Patch walked over. "I'm a little nervous about this Dark Dragon though."

"I know, I thought you guys had defeated him." Colette said.

"So did I..." Patch sighed.

"Patch, I know you're worried, but you should sleep," Colette said. "Besides, we're dogs, if we hear anything, we'll come right into action."

"We?" Patch's eyes widened. "Oh, Colette, I know you're brave now too, but it might be dangerous for you, especially for Oddball since you're both mortal."

"Who says I'm staying a mortal dog for long?" Colette replied. "I decided that since Oddball wants to become a familiar like you, I'd like to become one too."

"You do realize what that means, right?" Patch asked.

"It can't be that bad if you're doing it..." Colette replied. "Besides, I love you, I do things because I love you. I only come with Mo on these trips so I can spend more time with you."

"If you become a familiar, you'll have to be with a witchling or warlock or in this case, a Wiccan." Patch said.

"That's just a risk I'll be willing to take." Colette replied.

Patch sighed. "Well, okay, if you're really up for it, I'll talk with Drell."

"Thanks, Patch, you won't regret this, I'll be right back." Colette smiled, then went out the back door to take care of personal business.

Patch smiled until after she was out the door which then he frowned. "I just don't want to lose you..." he then whispered sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

"You also realize that she will have to live with the witchling warlock or Wiccan she is assigned to, did you forget to tell her that?" Drell asked as he suddenly appeared next to Patch.

"WAH!" Patch yelped, then jumped on his feet and turned directly to the warlock. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Drell replied.

"And I, um, kind of forgot to tell her that part." Patch said.

"I suggest you do it before she makes her final decision." Drell replied.

"I know, but I want her to be happy and she's happy when she's with me..." Patch sighed slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Drell said.

"Thanks, I guess..." Patch sighed. "Oddball wants to be one too."

"That should be fine since Jessica has her own Wiccan powers." Drell nodded to that.

"Has Captain Planet ever had any familiars?" Patch asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Drell replied apologetically. "I did find out another part of Mo's family that you'd probably like to visit around the holidays in a place called Cityville." 

Patch was curious of Mo's other family, but ignored that for now. "Can't Captain Planet keep a familiar?"

"Sorry, Spot..." Drell shrugged. "Either Colette becomes a familiar and you never see her again, or she never becomes a familiar and you disappoint her."

Patch soon sighed as this was a tough decision. Drell knew how he felt and walked off.

"Don't leave..." Patch whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"Look inside your heart..." Drell looked back.

"But even my heart is confused." Patch said.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how life is sometimes." Drell knelt down to the puppy's height.

Patch frowned as he knew that this would have to be the hardest decision he had to make.

Drell gently pat the puppy and continued to go off.

Cherry tossed and turned slightly and groaned as she was wide awake. "I can never sleep when I want to..." she mumbled to herself as she walked out of the bed and went to get another glass of water.

"Life's not fair, is it...?" Drell came in front of her.

Cherry let out a small yelp, then groaned. "Don't... Do... That."

"Sorry, sorry." Drell said.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. 'I can never get tired at night anymore like when I was a kid."

"Well, do you get worried easily?" Drell asked.

"Why would I have to worry?" Cherry laughed nervously. 

"Cherry, I've seen your dreams..." Drell leaned on the door-frame and folded his arms. "You often have night terrors about Atticus and the others just leaving you for other people and pushing you away in the background."

Cherry frowned and had tears in her eyes, she then squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

Drell began to wait for Cherry's answer. "Well...?"

Cherry turned away and folded her arms. 

"I think you have a fear of abandonment..." Drell came behind her in a soothing way. 

"What would I?" Cherry shrugged. 'I mean, I have friends who stick by me and my family loves me very much..."

"Just have faith in them." Drell said.

Cherry covered her eyes and sniffled.

"So, you are afraid..." Drell remarked.

Cherry looked into his eyes. "I just don't know why I'm so emotional... I have a wonderful family and great friends, but... I'm still so empty inside."

"Let's see, do you have your own lover?" Drell asked.

"Lover?" Cherry replied.

"You know, significant other..." Drell said. "I have Hilda, Atticus has Mo, Patch has Colette..."

Cherry looked down with her eyes shut as she felt rather heartbroken.

"Oh, my gosh, that's the reason why you have that fear of abandonment." Drell gasped.

"Wha?" Cherry asked.

"You are afraid that you will always be alone after everyone leaves to start their own lives." Drell said.

"What? N-No, why would I be?" Cherry sounded emotional now. "I don't need a soulmate to be happy..."

"Don't make me use magic on you." Drell said.

"Fine, use your magic..." Cherry sounded like she didn't care. "Why should anything else but constant torment to me be any different?"

"Alright, then a truth spell should do." Drell said.

"Drell, I swear to Celestia..." Cherry sounded disinterested.

Drell soon hit her with a truth spell.

Cherry squeezed her eyes and then dipped her head. "I don't know, Drell, I guess you're right, everybody has somebody, I should have someone too..."

"Have you tried online dating?" Drell asked.

"Oh, those are just so desperate..." Cherry scoffed.

"I just don't know what to do..." Cherry shrugged.

"Try online dating, you haven't tried it before, why not now?" Drell suggested.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she then went to get her laptop.

"Thatta girl." Drell smiled.

Cherry looked back. "THanks, Drell... I always thought you hated me."

"To be honest, I don't; I just hate your mother." Drell said.

"Oh, well, that's--" Cherry was about to say. "Wait, why do you hate my mother?"

"She's a spoiled brat, she always made me mad when we were younger," Drell admitted. "Plus... It's kinda fun to mess with you whenever Atticus doesn't pound the stuffing out of me..."

Cherry glanced at him as she went onto an online dating site.

Atticus was having hard time to sleep and where he couldn't get to sleep. Drell was on his way back to sleep, but then saw Atticus had trouble sleeping and decided to go see him. Atticus soon sighed and decided to do some late night push-ups.

"Trouble?" Drell put his foot on top of Atticus's back to add pressure.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded as he was able to continue his push-ups even by pushing Drell off balance just by one push-up.

Drell yelped as he fell back, then came back and tried both feet this time and stood on Atticus's back. "Why don't we talk about it, buddy?"

"Well, okay, I guess maybe that might help." Atticus grunted as he got Drell off his back with one push-up.

Drell yelped as he fell again, then dizzily walked over. "So, what's on your mind...?"

"I want to find the Dark Dragon and defeat him as soon as possible where ever he is." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know..." Drell replied. "We'll only know if we hear a scream of terror."

Atticus soon started weight-lifting with one of his heaviest weights.

"Um, h-how much weight is that?" Drell asked.

"Oh, about 300,0000 tons, no, wait, 600 kilos, which would be the same as 300,0000 tons, right?" Atticus smirked.

"Heh... I'd say so..." Drell smiled nervously and even started to sweat anxiously.

"I enjoy being the strongest man in the universe." Atticus smirked.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy, you're still in high school..." Drell reminded.

"Okay, well, I'm halfway of becoming a man." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Drell sighed. "I remember when I was your age..."

Atticus looked curious.

"I kinda did something stupid in Italy..." Drell smiled shyly.

Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Hear me out!" Drell replied.

Flashback to Pisa 

Drell sipped on his soda as he looked up at the tower, then chucked his soda once it was empty against the tower, which then made it lean slightly, he then looked nervous, grabbed Skippy, and put him next to the tower and zipped off.

End of Flashback

 

"You're the reason why the Leaning Tower of Pisa is how it is today?" Atticus's voice interrupted.

"I was a little accident prone..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then I guess I would like to put it back in place, but I don't want to get in trouble." Atticus said.

"You know, there are many other Hercules's in other dimensions and where if you change any of their history stories, like you being able to defeat any or all of them, it won't affect this world's timeline." Drell said.

"Good to know..." Atticus replied.

"I mean just think of the possibilities!" Drell continued as he went on a tangent. "You and Cherry have been through so much in your lives and so have your parents before you and soon your children will also be on their own adventures!"

"Okay, I get it." Atticus said.

"After this is over, I'll give you a special map to take you to different dimensions of different Hercules's, but I'll save the map for later." Drell said.

"All right..." Atticus said as he continued to work-out, but then yawned a little. "Oh, 'scuse me..."

Drell then left him alone and he sat on the rooftop and stared at the full moon as he heard the distant sounds of the outside world at night. He reached into his shirt and took out a locket to reveal a picture of his beloved Hilda and he smiled softly.

"You are up rather late." Luna's voice said.

"I have a lot on my mind, Luna..." Drell replied, knowing the alicorn princess of the night's voice really well.

"So does Atticus since it does seem he does not want to rest." Luna said.

"Nope..." Drell crossed his legs slightly. "And neither does Cherry."

"Cherry is a vampire, that makes sense why she doesn't sleep at night." Luna said.

"So that rumor is true then, I thought someone just cooked that up from the Rumor Mill." Drell replied.

"You can thank Forte for turning her into a vampire." Luna said.

"Forte... Of course!" Drell replied.

"And you should know that Atticus will need to join forces with Danny Phantom when something from space starts coming straight towards Earth." Luna said.

Drell conjured up a notepad and wrote that down. "I'll keep that in mind... Danny Phantom, huh? I thought his name was Inviso-Bill."

"It was, but people have now been able to call him Danny Phantom," Luna said. "You should take a look into your crystal ball to see what they will have to face from space."

"I'll do that..." Drell put his notepad away.

Luna came into her human form and sat next to the warlock.

Drell blushed slightly. "Oh, Luna, you look rather charming as a human."

"Oh, thank you." Luna smiled.

"Too bad I'm taken..." Drell smirked.

"Hm.." Luna smirked back to that.

"Ahem!" Atticus's voice cleared from below them.

Drell and Luna blinked in surprise. They both looked down to see Atticus looking up at them from the window with a smirk.

"I should probably get some sleep." Drell said the Princess of the Night.

"I agree." Luna nodded.

"Good night, Luna." Drell nodded to her.

"Good morrow, Drell." Luna bowed.

Drell bowed back as he then went to bed.

"You always had a way with the ladies." Atticus teased the warlock.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell hummed as he was on his way to where he would sleep for the night.

Atticus continued to lift weights and where he then saw a dark portal appear. "Oh, God..." he muttered. "Here we go..."


	19. Chapter 19

Patch paced around downstairs, unable to sleep like Oddball. "Colette's been outside for an awfully long time."

Colette finally got back inside.

"Oh, Colette, I was getting worried." Patch said.

"Sorry, I don't know this yard well," Colette replied apologetically. "It's okay, Patch, it's okay, nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't know that!" Patch grew shell-shocked. "We could all die any minute!"

"Is this still about the Dark Dragon?" Colette asked.

"Yes..." Patch replied honestly. "We don't know when it'll strike, Drell doesn't even know... What if something happens to us?"

"I doubt that'll happen." Colette said.

Patch was still nervous.

"Patch, get some sleep," Colette sighed. "I know you're worried, but it's best to get some rest right now..."

"I can't sleep with that menace out there, even if I have to stay up all night." Patch insisted.

"If you stay up all night, then you'll be too exhausted for the day." Colette said.

"I need to make sure no one gets hurt." Patch insisted.

"Patch, get some sleep..." Colette sighed. "I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Alright I'll get some sleep if it'll make you happy." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled back. Patch instantly fell asleep as he laid down beside Colette, hopefully he would get enough sleep before it would be morning. Cherry was still on her laptop as she tested out an online dating site like Drell suggested and filled out a profile.

Atticus looked to the dark portal and had a feeling that it might lead to someplace for him to lift his weights so he wouldn't disturb anyone or it could lead to the Dark Dragon. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and stepped through the dark portal. And where he brought with him his weights.

Cherry hummed, but then shook a chill down her spine as she looked around. "Atticus...?" She didn't see anyone around. "Something's wrong..." she said to herself.

Mo and Patch soon had the same feeling.

Cherry put her laptop down a moment and came to Mo and Patch. "Hey, guys, something's wrong."

"We know." Patch and Mo said.

"I don't know what it is, but I think we need to investigate..." Cherry said as she was wide awake.

"Agreed." Mo and Patch nodded.

"Come on, let's go..." Cherry said as she played with her fang slightly.

The three of them then went and started to investigate.

Drell was fast asleep for a while until he sat up and coughed. "I'm thirsty..." he said raspily and crawled out of his bed and went into the Long bathroom.

Along the way, he saw Mo, Patch, and Cherry looking around for something or someone.

"What're you guys doing?" Drell asked.

"Something's wrong." Cherry replied firmly.

"Yeah, it's as if someone is missing or something." Patch said.

"We have to check it out." Mo agreed.

"I have an idea," Drell smiled before yelling at them. GO! TO! SLEEP!"

"Can we at least check on Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Fine..." Drell rubbed his eyes.

They went to where Atticus was supposed to be sleeping and saw that the boy was not there.

"Atticus?" Mo frowned.

"Where did he go?" Patch sounded emotionally worried.

They soon saw a portal disappear.

"Stop that portal!" Patch ran over to the portal, but then hit the wlal with his head which left a huge crack in it since he crashed against it, missing hte portal. "Dang it."

"You okay?" Mo winced at that.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for the wall." Patch sighed.

"Where did that portal go?" Cherry asked.

Drell conjured up a device and decided to track the portal down.

"Cool a portal tracker." Patch smiled.

"They don't make 'em like they used to," Drell held out his device to where the portal once was. "With this, we'll find out where Atticus is."

"Maybe he went to Cyberspace to beat Hacker from hacking Motherboard," Cherry smirked in a joking way. She only got silence and a random tumbleweed rolling by. "Really? Nothing?" she frowned in defeat.

Drell then threw a tomato at her and firmly shook his head.

"I deserved that..." Cherry groaned.

The portal detector soon showed them where the portal was.

"Aha!" Drell smiled in victory.

"Where is he?" Mo asked. "Where's the portal?"

Drell began to make the screen bigger. Mo, Patch, and Cherry hid behind Drell as he was showing where the portal had taken Atticus.

"And this should show us where Atticus is right about now." Drell said.

Mo, Patch, and Cherry began to look at the screen.

"I just hope it isn't dangerous." Cherry whispered.

"He must have brought his weights with him since there are none here." Patch said.

"Maybe he's just gone to your gym," Mo said to Drell. "Isn't it in Limbo?"

"I doubt that since this is not showing my gym." Drell said.

"Darn..." Mo pouted.

"Where is it then?!" Cherry jumped up to see over Drell's shoulder due to how tall he was.

And where they saw Equestria.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought he was taken away somewhere dangerous..." Cherry looked relieved.

"Cherry, you know Equestria has some dangers in it." Patch reminded.

"Shh, dont' ruin the moment..." Cherry said through her teeth.

They soon shown an ancient room with a giant three-headed dog sleeping.

"CERBERUS!" Cherry yelped.

"Ah, Cerberus, long time no see," Drell smiled peacefully. "Good times... Good times... Heh... I remember making Skippy walking him or else--"

"He's going to die!" Cherry jumped onto Drell and grabbed his shirt anxiously.

"Is Cerberus as strong as a god or even stronger?" Drell asked.

This caused for Cherry to pull a face, having to nearly forget that Cerberus wasn't as strong as a god or even stronger than a god. 

"Yes...?" Drell smirked to that.

Cherry babbled and muttered in defeat.

"That's what I thought~..." Drell grinned darkly to her.

"Looks like he's going to be staying there for a while it seems." Patch said.

"We have to hope the Dark Dragon won't strike while he's gone." Drell said in a warning tone.

The others nodded to that.

"Come on, time for bed..." Drell sounded sleepy.

They soon went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile in Equestria...

Atticus was starting to look around to find out where he was. "Now, where am I?" he asked himself as he seemed to be an unfamiliar part of the mystical and magical pony land. He then felt someone's breath as he felt his hair being blown from behind. "Okay, who are you and what do you--" he sharply turned around and his eyes widened slightly once he saw what was behind him. "Want...?"

He soon saw that it was a Cerberus and where he had disturbed it from its sleep.

"Good evening..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

The Cerberus then roared in his face again with a ferocious snarl.

"Now just calm down, big, um, boys, I don't wanna hurt you." Atticus said.

The Cerberus snarled and came closer and closer.

"Maybe I could get you some food...?" Atticus stepped back slightly.

One head then reached out and licked Atticus suddenly and the growling grew stronger.

"Right... I'm food..." Atticus gulped. He then remembered how Cerberus was like a puppy dog to gods.

The Cerberus snarled.

Atticus then yelled out and tackled the Cerberus before giving it a belly rub. "Cootchy-Cootchy-Coo~"

The Cerberus tried to fight back, but then started to enjoy the belly rub.

"Oh, you just wanna play, huh, buddy?" Atticus cooed.

The three-headed dog soon nodded excitedly as it got on top of him, thinking he could grow to giant size.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped and laughed a little. "Whoa, boy!"

The three-headed dog panted and laughed, wagging its tail excitedly. Atticus used his magic and where he grew giant size and where he was able to now play with the three-headed dog since they were now the same size and where Cerberus seemed to want to wrestle.

The Cerberus laughed, enjoying his time with Atticus.'

"Okay, that's it..." Atticus smirked as he then play wrestled with the three-headed dog.

And where even though it shook the whole room the two of them had lots of fun.

Drell was secretly watching this over his tracker while the others went to sleep, except for well, Cherry, of course.

Cherry saw that she had a possible match in her profile with an anonymous match who referred to himself as 'Phantom of the Castle'. "Ooh, mysterious~..." she cooed in sparkled interest. She then decided to find out who this 'Phantom of the Castle' was when they got home.

"So, what's this guy like then?" Drell asked.

"Well, he likes classical music," Cherry listed. "He reads a lot of gothic poetry like from Edgar Allen Poe, he likes the theater, and he likes rainy days, wine, and is a fan of the arts."

"Sounds like your kind of guy." Drell said.

"I guess he does..." Cherry had a small visible smile.

"Well then, when we get back home, you'll have to meet him." Drell smiled.

Cherry frowned. "What if he's a fake?"

"Cherry..." Drell sighed.

"I mean, this is the internet..." Cherry replied.

"I assure you, he isn't a fake." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Cherry merely hummed.

Drell then looked back into the tracker until he then shook a chill down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked, seeing him shake.

"Go check out the window for me." Drell told her.

Cherry moved her laptop and went over to the window to see what was going on. Something in the darkness then zipped by.

"Dark Dragon..." Cherry whispered fearfully.

"Now! Seriously?! Oh, no, he must have somehow sent Atticus there." Drell said.

Chery looked very nervous and in a panic.

Drell stood over her and held her close. "How long were you planning on keeping this to yourself...?"

Cherry shivered nervously. "I was kinda hoping he'd eat you first and come back later?"

"You fool! He's evil, he devours anyone he sees!" Drell glared.

"Yeah, but he could fill up on you first?" Cherry grinned nervously.

"He's a dragon, I would be like an appetizer," Drell glared. "What he doesn't know that in that room; Atticus will be able to get back here."

"Well, let's do something!" Cherry squeaked. "I'm not letting my best friend get viciously devoured by a beast!"

The portal soon opened and where they were surprised when they saw Atticus with something big.


	21. Chapter 21

Cerberus growled like a vicious guard dog to the Dark Dragon. Atticus soon used his magic to make Cerberus grow back to his original size before transforming into his dragon form. Drell then stepped back with Mo and Cherry to let Atticus and Jake handle this.

"If Atticus can simply do these things, why do you bother making all of us come along?" Cherry asked the warlock.

"So then you can write down each adventure." Drell said.

"What?" Cherry tilted her head. 

"Your stories." Drell said.

"What stories?" Cherry then asked.

"Don't play stupid..." Drell said.

"Who's playing?" Cherry smirked. 

"CHERRY!" Drell glared.

"Okay, okay, just trying to make a joke..." Cherry chuckled nervously as Atticus and Jake then went to fight the Dark Dragon.

"Shh, I wanna watch this." Drell shoved her over so he could watch the fight. 

Soon enough, the fight began.

"Awesome..." Drell was excited for this.

"Oh, Atticus..." Mo whispered. 

Atticus and Jake started to overpower the Dark Dragon with their strength and fire attacks together and where Cerberus even got to catch him off-guard by biting his tail from behind. Cherry giggled, some of the fight was amusing to her. 

Atticus soon punched the Dark Dragon in the stomach to paralyze him. Jake then gave final kicks to the Dark Dragon. And where they went to his you know where. Cerberus snarled and scratched the Dark Dragon's face with his killer claws. The Dark Dragon started to feel pain from this and then was sent flying into space by one last kick by Jake.

"Nice work." Atticus smiled.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Jake smiled back. 

"Yeah, but that was a nice touch with the kick." Atticus smirked.

"Don't sweat it." Jake laughed as he then Dragon Downed.

Atticus joined him and the two shared a handshake with each other. Cerberus soon nuzzled up to them.

"Good boy..." Atticus gently pet the three-headed dog. "You were awesome out there, yes, you were, yes, you were!" 

Cerberus smiled before going back to normal dog size.

Atticus smiled back.

"That's one cool dog." Jake said.

"Yeah, he is..." Atticus said, then ,looked softly to the boy. "Uh, Jake, do you have any pets?"

"Nope." Jake shook his head. 

"But what about Fu Dog?" Patch asked.

"He lives with Gramps, and he's not really a pet." Jake replied. 

"Oh..." Atticus frowned.

Cerberus frowned and went up to Jake and started to lick him. Jake smiled and held the Cerberus close. Atticus wanted to keep the Cerberus as his very own pet, but thought maybe the demon dog would be happier with Jake. Cerberus was thinking the same thing since Atticus did already have a dog.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Atticus sniffled slightly. "I'm sure you'll be a great pet."

Cerberus nuzzled against Atticus one last time to say goodbye before going to become a member of the Long family. 

Drell sniffled. "That's so beautiful." 

"I promise to take good care of him." Jake said.

Atticus smiled thankfully to Jake.

After the Dark Dragon was defeated, it was time for the small group to go home. 

"That was fast." Susan smiled.

"I'm sure we'll come back again sometime," Drell smiled back to the woman. "You guys take care now, we better get going."

"Okay, have a safe journey." Susan said.

"And thanks for Cerberus, Atticus." Jake smiled.

"No problem, take care, guys." Atticus waved as they were on their way back home.

And where everyone back at their home would be happy to see them.

"Patch, I overheard what you and Drell said last night before the final fight with that Dark Dragon." Colette said before they were all teleported back home.

"Oh?" Patch replied nervously. 

The moment they got back home, Patch still looked nervous.

"And I'm okay with it." Colette said.

"Uh, okay with it...?" Patch still looked nervous. 

"I'm okay with whatever you choose for me." Colette said.

"Y-You want me to choose for you?" Patch replied.

"Yes, I believe you'll make the right decision." Colette smiled. 

Drell sighed before looking over the rules for familiars and then found that a familiar can be chosen to be with the descendant of Captain Planet as well.

Patch bit his lip nervously. "Oh, please, please, please let something work out..." 

Drell soon showed Patch the familiar rule book. Patch took it.

"You can read, can ya?" Drell smirked.

Patch narrowed his eyes and then looked through the book. And where he soon started to smile as he found his answer in the book. Drell slurped on his drink as he looked over the puppy to look with him. 

"I know just what to do." Patch smiled.

"Yes?" Drell smiled for him, but hid it when the puppy looked back at him in the eyes. 

"Thank you for showing me this, Drell." Patch smiled before going over to Colette to tell her the good news.

"You're welcome..." Drell said, but then smiled once Patch was off. 

"Colette! Colette!" Patch smiled.

Colette turned her head.

Patch rushed to her side. "Colette, I have wonderful news!"

"Hm?" Colette smiled in curiosity. 

"I can turn you into a familiar without you having to go to a family with a witch, warlock, or wiccan." Patch smiled.

"Oh, Patch, how wonderful!" Colette beamed, then looked curious. "Erm, but how?" 

"You'll still be living with Mo since she is a descendant of Captain Planet." Patch said.

"Oh, cool!" Colette beamed. "One question."

"Yes?" Patch replied.

"Who's Captain Planet?" Colette then asked. 

She soon got her answer when the eco-superhero came flying in.

"Howdy!"

"Whoa!" Colette jumped back in slight surprise. 

"Uncle Planet!" Mo smiled as she ran up to him before hugging the eco-superhero.

"Hey, kiddo." Captain Planet smiled down to his niece. 

"Ohh, that's Captain Planet." Colette smiled.

"Uncle Planet, this is one of Lady's puppies," Mo introduced. "Her name's Colette." 

"She certainly is a pretty little puppy." Captain Planet smiled.

Colette smiled bashfully in response. "Uncle Trusty says I've got my mother's eyes." 

"Then your mother's eyes must be beautiful." Captain Planet said.

Colette blushed under her fur with a shy smile.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be looking after Junior?" Mo asked.

"He's asleep," Captain Planet replied. "I thought I'd make a small surprise entrance until I'd make him some dinner." 

"That was nice of you." Mo smiled.

"Hey, I like kids." Captain Planet smiled back.

"So, Colette, ready to become a familiar?" Patch asked.

"I think so..." Colette smiled shyly.

"Wait for me!" Oddball rushed over and slid on her paws with a smirk. 

"What's with that smirk on your face?" Colette asked.

"'Cuz I crave adventure and excitement." Oddball replied. 

"Well then, let's get started." Patch said.

Oddball smiled in uber excitement. 

"And here we go." Patch said before using his magic to make Oddball and Colette familiars.

The two dogs were zapped by the magic. Both shut their eyes as they were in glowing orbs and their ears were blown back slightly and they were lifted up into the air as magical glows surrounded the two dogs instantly. 

"Impressive." Drell said.

Patch concentrated hard as he did this just for the two female dogs he loved. And where after a while it was done and Colette and Oddball were now familiars. They were then lowered down to the ground. Their collars seemed different as well. Oddball had a purple collar with black spots with a golden name tag in the shape of a star while Colette had a ruby red collar with a heart-shaped golden tag. 

"Is it over?" Oddball asked.

"Yes, it's over," Patch smiled to them. "Congratulations, you two are now familiars." 

"I wanna see how I look." Oddball smiled.

"Well, nothing's really changed except for your collars..." Patch conjured up a mirror big enough for both Colette and Oddball to see themselves. 

"Whoa!" Colette and Oddball smiled.

"I like your collar, Oddball, it really suits you." Patch smiled.

"I love it too, Uncle Patch." Oddball had to agree. 

"Oh, my collar is just fabulous~!" Colette sang.

"It suits you, Aunt Colette." Oddball giggled. 

"Oh, thank you, dear." Colette smiled.

Oddball then hugged her uncle. "Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite niece." Patch smiled down to her. 

They all soon went their separate ways.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why do you like Mo so much?" Cherry asked Atticus. 

"I just do." Atticus shrugged.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Cherry then asked.

Atticus began to explain how she would know when she would be in love.

"Hmm..." Cherry simply hummed.

"You'll find your person soon enough..." Atticus soothed. 

"That's what they all say..." Cherry sighed. She then soon remembered her online date. 

Cherry went into her bedroom and decided to chat with her secret online date, not knowing who he was. One day, she would find out it was someone she knew.

"Can I know your real name, O, mysterious Phantom?" Cherry typed as she chatted with her online admirer. 

Phantom of the Castle: Someday, you will, but soon enough... Mademoiselle Black Cerise...

"Ooh, he's foreign..." Cherry smirked, noticing the French right away. 

"I hope I am not giving my accent away." A familiar French court composer said.

Cherry then continued to type. "You sound mysterious..." she said as she typed. "Do you wear a mask like Erik?" she then joked. 

Forte chuckled as he typed back. "Aren't you too young to know about that story?"

"I don't know much, but I'd love to hear more... Someone recommended it to me..." Cherry replied. "An older friend of mine." 

"Well, I hope to meet you in person someday." Forte replied.

"When will that be, Mr. Mysterious?" Cherry added.

"When you're ready." Forte replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. 

"What if I sent you a letter of my affections?" Forte asked.

"You dont' even know where I live." Cherry laughed slightly. 

"Then why not send me your address?" Forte asked.

Cherry was a little wary due to this being online and she didn't know who she was typing to. "Let's get to know each other first." 

"Okay." Forte said.

Cherry and Forte chatted for a good while, Cherry was blissfully unaware of who she was chatting with, but liked this secret admirer of hers so far. 

The End


End file.
